Did You Say Something?
by GlowInTheDarkVampire
Summary: Reyna Weir has a problem. No, it's not that she just moved to Whitechapel, or the fact that her cousin is a major dork. Her problem's bigger: she can read minds. A gift that becomes a threat when she meets a certain seer and her life is at stake.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also don't own Star Trek CBS Studios Inc., X-Men **Marvel Comics**, Dusk Disney Channel, or anything else nerdy that they talk about.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sarah, I'm telling you Erica's out for your English teacher's blood!" A fairly tanned girl, about 5'2" with curly hair just a few shades darker than her skin, twisted in her combination and her bright blue locker popped open to reveal its contents<p>

"Ethan, why would Erica ever want to bite Mr. Corelli?" The girl asked, slightly annoyed, while she swapped the books she was carrying with different ones in her locker. This boy had been trying to convince her that their sassy vampire friend was going to drain a teacher for ten minutes now.

"I don't know?" A boy with pale skin, dark brown hair that curled at the ends and covered the back of his neck, and a slightly crooked nose answered defensively. "But, I saw it in a vision," he declared and leaned against the lockers beside them. The girl, Sarah, turned and looked at the boy, Ethan, questioningly. "I'm serious," he stammered. Sarah rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker.

"Fine," she groaned and shut her locker, "I'll watch Erica." Ethan smiled triumphantly but it vanished when Sarah rolled her eyes again. "What's with the nerd shirt and matching button?" Ethan glanced down at his black t-shirt with its big, shiny, gold Star Trek logo and plucked at his collector's Spock button. He winced when it popped back and the pin poked his skin. Sarah laughed and Ethan's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"There's a marathon on tonight," he mumbled then gestured at Sarah's shirt. "What's with the Dusk shirt?" Sarah groaned and covered her "I Heart Boys Who Sparkle" t-shirt with her textbooks.

"It was Erica's idea," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "There's a Dusk marathon on tonight too," she mumbled and ducked her head to hide her red cheeks. Ethan tried to choke back the laughter but it didn't help and he doubled over and he burst out laughing. Sarah frowned and she smacked Ethan's left arm.

"Whoa Sarah," an attempted husky, and yet still nerdy voice said behind her. "Watch the limited edition Next Generation Spock pin." Sarah turned and groaned when she came face-to-face with a boy with dark brown hair that turned up in the front like he'd been standing in front of a fan for hours, a round face, and large eyes who was dressed in the same get-up as Ethan.

"Not you too Benny," Sarah whined and he smiled. "Please tell me Rory's not dressed like this too?" As soon as her words faded a spunky dirty blonde boy with skater hair appeared beside Ethan.

"Hey guys," he said enthusiastically, making Ethan almost jump clean out of his skin. "What's up?" Ethan held his right hand over his heart and took a few deep breaths before looking at the blonde boy.

"Rory, what's up with your shirt?" Ethan knit his eyebrows together and gestured at the blonde boy's half Star Trek logo/ half Dusk vampire fangs, black and light blue t-shirt.

"This?" Rory glanced down at his mash-up shirt. "I call it 'Star Dusk'," he looked up and gazed off down the hallway when he said the last two words. "You like?" He asked, popping his head back and smiling goofily.

"No," Ethan, Sarah, and Benny said simultaneously and shook their heads. Rory shrugged.

"Your loss," he said then turned to leave when something caught his eye. "Benny," the boy with the fan blown hair looked up. "I think you've got a freakishly large leach stuck to you." Rory pointed at Benny's back and while the others were looking he vanished.

"Rory," Benny sighed and stepped to the left, revealing the "leach". "That's my… cousin," his words faded when he noticed Rory was gone. Benny sighed and looked back to see his cousin had reattached to his back. Benny rolled his eyes, stepped back to the right and pulled forward a girl about 5'4", with pale skin and freckles, and shoulder length, slightly wavy, dark brown hair. The girl quickly bowed her head and covered her face with her hands. "Guys," Benny smiled. "Meet my cousin, Reyna."

"Hi," the girl mumbled and waved sheepishly with her right hand while keeping her head bowed. Benny rolled his eyes.

"She's a little shy," he whisper shouted.

"Am not," Reyna stood up straight, her hands dropping to her sides, and she kicked Benny hard in the left shin.

"Gah," he shouted and doubled over in pain. "Did I mention she's stubborn?" he said through gritted teeth while he rubbed his raw leg. Reyna shot him a glare and he shuddered. She sighed triumphantly before turning to Sarah and Ethan and flashing a huge smile.

"Hi," she said calmly, "I'm Reyna." She thrust out her right hand for them to shake but Ethan and Sarah recoiled in fear. "Oh, don't worry," Reyna laughed lightly. "I only ever do that to Benny. He's family," she said reassuringly. Sarah laughed and stuck out her hand.

"Sarah," she smiled and they shook hands. "And this dork," she brought her hand back and gestured at Ethan. "Is…"

"Ethan," Reyna smiled, interrupting her, and stuck her hand out for him. "Benny talks about you like he's in love," she said quietly to them and they both laughed.

"I do not," Benny shouted, and stomped with his left foot but winced from the bruise that was now forming on his shin. This made Ethan, Sarah, and Reyna laugh more.

"Ethan," he smiled and took Reyna's hand but the next second he went rigid and his eyes clouded over. Seconds later, he relaxed and took a deep breath, releasing Reyna's hand.

"Whoa," Benny stepped and quickly caught Reyna before she fell to the floor. "You okay," he asked her, concerned.

"Fine," she whispered, and shook away her sudden dizziness. While she recovered, Sarah turned to Ethan.

"What'd you see," she whispered quickly to him.

"I don't know," he whispered back, dazed. He would've said more but Reyna was coming to and Benny helped her to her feet.

"What happened," Reyna mumbled, still holding onto Benny to steady herself.

"You almost passed out and I caught you," Benny stated happily. "And, you now have to do the dishes for two week," he told Reyna with a smile.

"What?" Reyna shouted, finally coming to her senses.

"Remember our deal," he gestured but Reyna looked confused, so Benny continued. "If I had to save your butt your first day you agreed to do the dishes for two weeks," Benny reminded her.

"Whatever," Reyna mumbled, shaking him off.

"Hey Benny," Ethan spoke up." Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Benny shrugged. "Sarah, can you show Reyna where her classes are?"

"Uh sure," Sarah smiled. "Come on Reyna." Sarah walked off down the hallway with Reyna following behind her, rubbing her head.

"What's up," Benny asked once they were out of earshot.

"I had a vision," Ethan whispered, "when I shook hands with your cousin."

"And," Benny motioned for him to continue.

"And, I think she absorbed it or something." Benny's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Sweet, you mean like Rogue in X-Men?"

"Sort of," Ethan stuttered. "Only, I saw what she was thinking."

"Oh," Benny said, interested. "What was she thinking? I've always wanted to know what goes on inside that demon's head." Benny rubbed his hands together deviously and Ethan looked at him, confused. "What," Benny held up his hands in defense. "She scares me!"

"Yeah, that's obvious," Ethan retorted, sarcastically. Benny glared at him. "Sorry," he whispered sheepishly.

"Well, what was she thinking," Benny sighed. Ethan looked around to see if the coast was clear then leaned in and whispered to Benny.

"She knows Whitechapel's secret!"

* * *

><p><strong>Comment and tell me if you want a second chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel, or any of the chemistry speaking! I am not a scientist!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well," Sarah sighed, "here we are; Mr. Hudson's chemistry lab." Sarah pointed into the classroom on her right and Reyna peaked into the room. "And," Sarah smiled, "looks like you've got this class with Ethan."<p>

"Great," Reyna smiled back. "Thanks for giving me the 'grand tour'."

"No problem," Sarah chuckled. "Go to Ethan or Benny if you get lost though. They've probably got more classes with you," Sarah sighed. _I've got to go babysit Erica!_

"Will do," Reyna smiled and walked into the classroom, giving a small wave to Sarah as she disappeared down the hall. _Well, here I go._ Reyna took a deep breath and walked up to the teacher.

"Hi," she said and a tall man with black but graying hair looked up at her. "I'm Reyna Weir." The teacher groaned. _Another Weir!_

"Philip Hudson," he smiled slightly. "I'll be your chemistry teacher for the year." _Not that I like it but it pays my bills. _Reyna knit her eyebrows together. "I'm about to start class, but let me find you a lab partner." Reyna pulled her messenger bag up on her right shoulder.

"Okay," she mumbled right as the bell rang.

"Everyone," Mr. Hudson said loudly, getting the class' attention. "This is our new student Reyna Weir." _I pray she's not like Benny._ "She needs a lab partner, will anyone take her?"

_Man, what a loser!_

_I hope I don't get her!_

_God, does she still think messenger bags are cool! She's definitely related to Benny._

_Ah, Benny Rabbit's got family?_

Well, her first class was going well-ish. Reyna looked around the room and no one was volunteering to be her partner.

_Poor Reyna. It must suck to be the new kid._ Reyna's eyes drifted to the back of the room and landed on Ethan. _Crap, she's looking at me! Well, I better do it now before Reyna gets someone stupid._

"Mr. Hudson," Ethan spoke up. "I'll be her partner," he smiled, raising his right hand and waving at her. Reyna smiled shyly and waved back.

"Thank you Mr. Morgan." _Of course Benny's best friend would offer to be her partner._ "Take your seat next to Mr. Morgan, Ms Weir. I need to start class." _Not like they're gonna pay attention._

"Thanks Mr. Hudson," Reyna smiled and started to the back of the room. _They might pay attention if you were a little more exciting, or nicer._

"What did you say Ms. Weir?" Reyna glanced back to see Mr. Hudson glaring at her.

"Nothing," she smiled and slid onto the stool beside Ethan, dropping her bag on the floor.

_She didn't say anything! Why is Mr. Hudson on her case?_ Ethan pulled his notebook closer on the table while Reyna grabbed hers out of her bag.

_I don't take it personal. I move a lot. Being the new kid is nothing new._

"What?" Ethan mumbled and rubbed his head.

Reyna choked back a laugh. _Oopsies!_

"Each column represents the elements charge. The first column is +1 and the second column is +2 but +3 doesn't appear until we reach aluminum in the thirteenth column. Every element in that column, except boron has a charge of +3." Mr. Hudson droned on about the elements but Reyna didn't pay attention, she couldn't. She was too busy thinking.

_Her hair is so gross!_

_Definitely Benny's cousin!_

_I wonder if she's single…_ Reyna knit her eyebrows and looked behind her to see Rory. He'd gone all goo-goo eyed and was staring at Reyna.

"Hey," he mouthed and quickly lifted his eyebrows, trying to flirt with her. Reyna shivered and turned back around. She ducked her head and looked down at her notebook and found something that hadn't been there before: a note. She cocked her right eyebrow and unfolded the paper.

**Sorry about Mr. Hudson. He can be a little crabby!**

Reyna smiled and grabbed her pencil.

**It's okay. I've been through loads of teachers who are worse than him.**

Reyna folded the note back and glanced around. Who sent it to her?

_Crap, she doesn't know it was me!_

Reyna smiled and without looking, she slid the note to her left and stopped when it was by Ethan's notebook.

_Phew! _He wiped his left arm across his forehead and Reyna giggled. _She must have recognized my handwriting._

_I didn't, you're just terrible at being secretive._

"Huh?" Ethan looked up from the note he was unfolding and turned to Reyna. "Did you say something," he whispered.

"Nope," she whispered back and shook her head lightly.

"You sure?" He knit his eyebrows together.

"Yep," Reyna smiled calmly.

_Then what did I hear?_ Ethan turned back to the note and read it. _Well, it sounds like she's gonna be fine. Should I reply?_

_I'd like it if you did._ Ethan jumped and looked back up at Reyna.

"Okay, I know I heard you that time!"

"Mr. Morgan, Ms. Weir, is there something you need to tell the rest of the class?" Ethan and Reyna looked up to the front to see Mr. Hudson glaring at them suspiciously along with the rest of the class.

"No sir," Reyna smiled. Ethan looked over at her confused.

"Mr. Morgan, do you have something to say?" Still confused, Ethan turned back to the front.

"No Mr. Hudson," he mumbled and their teacher went back to his lesson. _I know I heard her say something that time._

_And you did! _Ethan looked up again to see Reyna smiling.

_Can you hear what I'm thinking?_

_Maybe,_ Reyna shrugged. Ethan's eyes got wider.

_What are you?_

_Man, you're pretty stupid for a seer! _Reyna shook her head at him disapprovingly before turning back to her notebook and jotting something down.

_I'm done with this!_ Ethan turned back to Mr. Hudson and out of the corner of his right eye he saw Reyna shaking from laughter.

_Fine with me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Review my minions! I have enslaved you! I control your minds! Muahahahahahaha!<strong> **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Sorry, it's a short one.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

* * *

><p>The bell rang forty minutes later, but to Ethan that wasn't fast enough. He slipped his backpack around his shoulders and pushed out of the chemistry lab. <em>I've got to find Benny and tell him about Reyna.<em>

_ Good luck with that!_ Ethan whipped around, almost smacking Reyna in the face but she ducked quickly and dodged him.

"Can you stop that? Please?" He shouted at her and she recoiled in fear.

"I would if I could," she shrugged and pushed passed Ethan. He stood there for a second, confused and sorting through her words.

"Wait what?" He spoke up the second he thought he had something but it was a second too late and Reyna was already out of the room and down the hallway. "Finally," he mumbled and followed the herd to his next class.

"Ethan, wait up!" He didn't bother turning around or stopping and a second later, Rory stood beside him.

"What's up?" Ethan shrugged his backpack higher up on his shoulders.

"Eh, you know," Rory sighed, "the usual."

Ethan rolled his eyes. _Rory's usual: weird._

"Hey," Rory stepped in front of Ethan and he stopped. "Do you have Benny's cousin's number?" Rory asked excitedly and Ethan cocked his right eyebrow. "Can I have it?"

"What?" Ethan said shocked. "No, I don't have her number, not like she'd want you to have it anyway!" Rory's face fell and he backed away from Ethan. "Why'd you ask that?" Ethan asked and Rory perked back up.

"I think she likes me!" Rory said happily and Ethan cocked his right eyebrow.

"I don't think so Rory," Ethan sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"Whatever," Rory rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous."

"Uh, no I'm not," Ethan stuttered, caught off guard.

"Don't lie, I saw how you looked at her in class," Rory whined.

"What?" Ethan was seriously confused.

"Just," Rory took a step closer, "stay away from my girl." He hissed, showing his fangs, and then vanished into thin air.

Ethan stood there stunned for a moment. _What just happened?_ He rubbed his head with his right hand.

_Rory wants to ask me out? Yuck! _Ethan glanced around the hallway, frantically.

_Okay, _he sighed. _She's not here._

_ That doesn't mean I can't hear you!_ Ethan whacked his head.

_No, not now! Please! Just, leave me alone!_ Ethan groaned and continued walking to class.

_Fine, I'll go!_

_ Thank you. _Ethan sighed and there was no reply.

A minute later, Ethan arrived at his destination: History with Ms. Dodds. He walked into the room with his head down and as soon as he picked it back up he regretted it. _Oh no! _Right by the teacher's desk stood the person Ethan wanted the most to get away from next to the person he couldn't wait to talk to.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! And, if you know what to do to get a suicidal squirrel to stop throwing itself at your window, please tell me. Thanks! :)<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

* * *

><p>"Ethan we need your smart brain," Benny called from the desk. He was leaning over a textbook pointing something out to Ms. Dodds.<p>

"What is it?" Ethan spoke once he joined them by the book.

"It's this symbol," Benny pointed at a picture on the page and Ethan followed his finger. "We thought you'd know what that… No, Reyna the other stack!" Ethan looked away from the book to see Benny pointing at something else.

"These?" Reyna pointed to the stack of books that were identical to the one they were leaning over. Benny grabbed their textbook and held it up.

"No Reyna. No, that's not the book I'm holding," Benny groaned and Reyna's face fell into a small pout. She picked up the book and walked passed them while she crossed to a seat by the windows.

"Hey Ethan," she whispered by his head. He whipped around, his left arm colliding with her gut. On contact, his body went rigid and his eyes clouded over. This time, Ethan saw Reyna in a classroom and he heard voices.

_I already know I hate her!_ Ethan saw Reyna frown.

_Wow, hobo clothes! _Reyna looked down at what she was wearing.

_Ew, her hair is greasy!_ Reyna touched her silky brown hair then ducked her head.

_She's so ugly!_ Reyna covered her ears.

_No one is ever going to date that trash!_ Then Ethan heard Reyna sniff and watched her wipe away a tear.

It faded out and Ethan blinked and took a deep breath as he came back to reality. There was a thud as something collapsed beside him and he looked down to see Reyna sitting on the floor, slouched against a desk.

"Seriously, again," Benny spoke up behind Ethan. He got down on his knees and crawled over to Reyna. "You okay cuz," he said quietly to her. She groaned and shifted a little.

"Ethan," she mumbled and Benny looked up at him then smacked his right arm.

"Ow," Ethan winced and grabbed his arm. "What was that for?" Benny narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do?" He said sternly and grabbed Reyna, lifting her to her feet but she slouched in his arms.

"Nothing," Ethan shot back at him. Benny rolled his eyes and turned back to Reyna.

_What did he do to you?_ Benny pulled her left arm around his shoulders and walked her over to her desk. _Come on Reyna, what happened?_ She groaned again when he slid her into her chair and then shook her head, coming back to her senses.

"Ow," she mumbled and grabbed her head with both hands.

"Are you okay Reyna?" Ethan asked and walked over to her desk.

"Boys, do you need to take her to the nurse?" Ethan and Benny looked over at Ms. Dodds who had a concerned look on her face.

"No ma'am," they mumbled and shook their heads. She cocked her left eyebrow suspiciously.

"You sure," she pressed.

"Yes ma'am," Benny smiled, "she'll be fine." Ethan joined Benny and they flashed her huge smiles. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the book on her desk.

"Come on Reyna," Benny said and turned back to his cousin. Right as he did, an arm swung around and smacked his head. "Ow!"

"I'm fine," Reyna hissed and Ethan choked back a laugh while Benny rubbed his head. _Don't you start!_ Reyna glared at Ethan out of the corner of her right eye and he gulped.

"I'm gonna go sit down," Ethan mumbled and walked away.

"Me too," Benny stood up and grabbed his backpack, walking back to Ethan. _Try not to pass out again!_

_That wasn't my fault!_ Reyna glanced back at Benny while he slid into his seat.

_Whose was it then?_ He looked up at her, his eyes screaming with annoyance.

_Ethan's, I think._ Reyna shrugged and Benny knit his eyebrows together.

_How could he do that? _His eyebrows rose with confusion.

_Didn't he tell you that already?_ She pointed at Ethan and Benny shrugged, confused. Reyna rolled her eyes and then pointed at them. _Seer!_ Benny's eyes grew wide and he nodded slowly.

_Oh!_

"Benny," Ethan poked his right arm and he turned to look at him.

"Yeah," he whispered, Ms. Dodds was starting class.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked and Benny cocked his right eyebrow. "I mean what's up with the faces?" Benny shrugged and reached down into his backpack.

_I know, I don't get it either! It's like: was his face made that way or did he have to work to get it to look like that?_ Ethan snapped his head to the right and looked over to the windows to see Reyna waving at him. _Hi! _Ethan's face scrunched up in confusion and he waved shyly back. Benny pulled a notebook onto his desk and turned back to Ethan.

"Something bothering you buddy," he whispered and Ethan looked at him, he still looked confused. He opened his mouth to speak but Benny put his hand up, stopping him. "Wait, let me guess: Reyna?" Ethan nodded slowly. "Vision?" He nodded again. "About…"

"Reyna," Ethan choked. "I think she can hear our thoughts." Benny rolled his eyes and sighed.

_Wow, you really are stupid! _Ethan glanced back at Reyna and she was shaking her head slowly.

"Think?" Benny said a little too loudly and Ms. Dodds glared at him. Benny's cheeks flushed and Reyna tried her hardest to not laugh. "Sorry," Benny mumbled and Ms. Dodds turned away. "If you had a vision it's probably true," Benny whispered to Ethan.

"So," he mumbled, knitting his eyebrows together. "She's a…"

_Telepath._ Ethan looked back at Reyna and she smirked. _It took you long enough!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, who saw that coming? Review and tell me if you'd know that from the beginning. :)<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

**Notice: This chapter is brought to you by Benny Weir. For all the lovely ladies out there, his number is 555-398-8397**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur. Reyna didn't interrupt Ethan's thoughts again but he knew she was still listening. They had two more classes together: gym and lunch, through which Ethan tried his best to avoid her. Otherwise, the rest of the day was completely normal: Sarah found out Erica wasn't out for Mr. Corelli's blood but instead a boy in that class who Ethan had apparently overlooked in his vision. Benny and Ethan did talk about Reyna but at all costs avoided the topic of her telepathy. Rory continued hitting on Reyna during Geometry and she laughed it off and tried her best not to lead him on. The bell rang at the end of school and Ethan met Benny at their usual spot outside to walk home, only today they were joined by Reyna.<p>

"Well," Benny sighed after five minutes of silence. "This is awkward."

"Actually," Reyna said, dazed. "It wasn't. It was kind of nice, peaceful almost. But now that you've said that, every silence during this walk is going to be awkward." Benny's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and Ethan covered his face while he laughed. "So, now that we've got that out of the way, Ethan," Reyna nudged his backpack and he looked up. "Tell me something about yourself that Benny hasn't." Ethan knit his eyebrows together thinking, unaware that his best friend was doing the same thing. After minute, Benny spoke up.

"Yeah, I don't think that's possible," he mumbled.

"Why," Ethan asked, confused.

"Really?" Reyna smacked Benny's left arm and he shrugged.

"What?" Ethan looked back and forth between Reyna and Benny. Benny's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and Reyna rolled her eyes.

"He's already told me everything," she groaned.

"Gosh Benny," Ethan looked at him funny. "You do love me."

"I do not," Benny barked. "Reyna wanted me to tell her about you, there was just a lot to tell."

"Benny started off with the embarrassing things then went on to everything else," Reyna smirked.

"Like 'what' things?" Ethan yelled and Benny cowered. He was about to speak when Reyna caught his left arm and shook her head then glanced at Ethan.

_I'm gonna save you the extra embarrassment and tell you to think of every embarrassing moment you've ever had and he's probably told them to me._ Ethan did start to think of some but immediately shook his head and thought of something else. Reyna burst out laughing.

"Your first kiss was your cousin?" She choked between giggles. Ethan's cheeks flushed and he knew she'd heard the others he thought of as well.

"I didn't know," he mumbled. Another minute passed while Reyna laughed.

"Anyway," Benny sighed. "When I told her you're a seer she freaked out."

"I did not," Reyna whined.

"Did so," Benny whined back and Reyna stuck out her tongue. "She kept telling me about how much she wanted to meet you."

"No," Reyna corrected him. "I didn't. I told you that Ethan here would probably be the only person to understand what I'm going through."

"Huh," Ethan's eyebrows rose.

_Think, Ethan, _Reyna rolled her eyes._ If I know things by reading people's thoughts and you know things by seeing glimpses of their futures or images of the past, how much do you think we have in common?_

_ Very little? _He shrugged.

"A lot, stupid," Reyna yelled and Ethan drifted a little to the right.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Benny looked back and forth between them.

"Ugh," Reyna groaned. _I hate being a telepath!_

"Yeah," Ethan and Benny said at the same time. "We got that." Reyna glared at them then sighed.

"I'll see you at home Benny," she said then started walking faster, putting more space between them.

"Wait, Reyna!" Ethan yelled and ran after her. "I think I get what you mean." Ethan was getting closer to her but she wasn't showing any signs of slowly down. "Reyna," he groaned and reached forward catching her right wrist in his left hand. At that moment, he went rigid and he took a deep breath and held it as his eyes clouded over. This time, Ethan saw himself touch Reyna and go into a vision but he noticed something new: Reyna also went rigid and her eyes clouded over. Ethan was bringing Reyna with him into his visions?

The image faded and Ethan blinked and gasped for air as he came back. Something slipped out of his left hand. And, while Benny ran up beside him, Ethan looked down in time to see Reyna collapse on the sidewalk.

"Reyna?" He choked and knelt down beside her.

"Oh, not again," Benny groaned and fell to his knees on her other side.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh... Leave me your thoughts on whats gonna happen next. And, who's excited for the season finale tomorrow? THIS GAL! Who's with me? :)<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

**Notice: This chapter is brought to you by Sidewalks Everywhere**. **Taste the concrete! **

* * *

><p>"Reyna," Ethan choked again. Benny bent over so his face was just inches from hers.<p>

"Hey cuz," he said with a small smile. There was no response. Benny moved his head down so his mouth was by her right ear and tried again. "Cuz!" He yelled.

"Benny, stop!" Ethan whacked his best friend's head and he sat up.

"Well," Benny sighed, "she's out cold." He slammed his hands on his knees and leaned forward. "Probably hit her head," he mumbled.

"What should we do," Ethan asked, not taking his eyes off of Reyna.

"Take her to Grandma?" Benny suggested and looked up. "Whoa Superman," he smirked, "you're cutting off her circulation." He gestured at Reyna's left arm and Ethan looked down to see that both of his hands were holding onto it tightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled and let go, moving his hands to the sidewalk instead.

"Okay," Benny looked at Ethan funny. "We're taking her to Grandma's; she'll know what to do." Benny sighed and moved over to Reyna's feet. "Here, I'll take this end, you take that end." He gestured at Reyna's head and Ethan moved behind it. "Looks like we're carrying her," Benny mumbled and grabbed his cousin's jean covered legs while Ethan hooked his arms under hers. "Ready?" Ethan nodded. "One, two, three," and they lifted her off the ground. A second later, Reyna's legs slipped out of Benny's hands and she fell out of Ethan's arms. With a thud, she returned to the ground.

"Well," Ethan sighed, "that didn't work."

"Let's try again," Benny stated, determined and they got back into position. "Don't drop her this time," he told Ethan.

"I didn't drop her, you did," Ethan spat back and Benny rolled his eyes.

"Okay," he sighed. "One, two, three," and they lifted her off the ground again. With lots of grunts and groans they started walking.

"Alright, we're off to a good start," Ethan smiled.

"Gah, Reyna!" Benny groaned, "What have you been eating?" Ethan smirked and they kept walking. They almost made it an entire block when…

"Ethan, look out," Benny grunted but he was a second to late and Ethan looked down in time to watch himself trip over a turned up piece of concrete. He fell backward, bringing Reyna down on top of him and Benny falling forward, his face meeting the sidewalk.

"Ow," Benny groaned and rolled over. "My nose!" He sat up holding his nose and looked at Ethan. "Great, you caught her," he smiled and Ethan glared at him then moved Reyna off.

"Should we try again," he sighed.

"Nah," Benny mumbled. "We'll just drop her again." Ethan nodded.

"So," he said and looked at Reyna, still unconscious. "What do we do now?"

"Hmm," Benny thought for a moment then stood up. He walked around to Reyna's head and leaned down and took her hands. Standing back up, he took a step back and began pulling her.

"What are you doing," Ethan asked, cocking his right eyebrow.

"Dragging her," Benny said through gritted teeth. "Wanna help?" Ethan rolled his eyes and got to his feet, wiping off his jeans. He walked over to Benny, grabbed one of Reyna's hands, and helped him drag her. A minute later, a car pulled up to the curve and drove slowly, following Ethan and Benny. The driver's side window rolled down and Sarah stuck her head out.

"Hey guys," she greeted them uneasily.

"Hey Sarah," they groaned at the same time.

"Uh," she stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"Dragging an unconscious Reyna down the sidewalk," Benny said through gritted teeth. "What does it look like we're doing?"

"Having fun?" Sarah smirked.

"No," Ethan groaned.

"Well, you don't have much farther to go. Benny's Grandma's just around the corner," Sarah said sarcastically.

"How do you know we're going there," Benny mumbled and glanced at Sarah.

"Please," she groaned. "You two plus an unconscious girl equals a problem only your Grandma can fix."

"Well, you're right," Ethan sighed and they stopped pulling. "Are you gonna help?"

"I'm considering it," Sarah smirked and stopped driving.

"Have no fear, RV is here," a voice shouted and Sarah, Benny, and Ethan looked around for its owner. "Super Rory has come to the rescue!" Rory appeared beside Ethan and Benny with a huge smile on his face. Before anyone could speak, Rory knelt down and scooped Reyna into his arms before standing up with ease. Ethan and Benny let go of her hands in shock.

"Gee, thanks Rory," Ethan smiled awkwardly and Sarah giggled.

"No need to thank me mortals," Rory smiled happily. "Now," he sighed, "where am I taking her: home, a hospital, the morgue?"

"No," Benny stopped him. "Grandma's." Rory shrugged and took off into the air with Reyna in his arms.

"So," Ethan said awkwardly and kicked the sidewalk, letting his leg swing.

"Hop in," Sarah smiled and gestured at them. They smiled back and Benny grabbed Reyna's bag from where it sat on the sidewalk; it had slipped off her arm when Rory picked her up. Ethan and Benny climbed into Sarah's car with Benny in shotgun and Ethan in the back. Once they were buckled in Sarah took off down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! It really means a lot!<strong>

**Review if you want the next chapter and tell me what you thought of the season finale if you saw it. :)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! This is a little more serious and for those of you Ethan/Reyna lovers out there I get the feeling you are gonna like this chapter a lot!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

**Notice: This chapter is brought to you by Campbell's soups. Though none of their deliciousness was harmed in the making of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Grandma," Benny shouted when he opened her front door.<p>

"I'm in the kitchen," she yelled back.

"Come on," Benny sighed and headed to the back of the house while Ethan and Sarah followed behind him.

"Actually," Sarah said and Ethan and Benny turned around. "I've gotta head out. I was on my way to meet Erica when I saw you two dragging Reyna."

"Oh," Benny's face fell for a second then he perked back up. "Bye." He flashed a quick smile and headed back to the kitchen. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Will we see you later?" He asked and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe," Sarah shrugged and walked over to the door.

"Well," Ethan stuttered and Sarah looked back at him. "Thanks for the ride," he said quietly.

"Don't mention it," Sarah smiled. "Bye."

"Bye," Ethan smiled back and she left, closing the door behind her. Ethan sighed and walked back to the kitchen. "So," he said while he walked in. "Where's Reyna?"

"In Benny's room," Grandma smiled while she stirred something on the stove.

"You put her in my room?" Benny whined.

"She's not alone," Grandma said. "Rory's with her."

"I'll be back," Benny mumbled and ran out of the kitchen. Ethan listened while he thundered up the stairs.

"Ethan, I need to ask you something." Grandma turned away from the stove and looked at Ethan.

"Sure," he said and slid into a stool by the high-top counter.

"Did you have a vision before Reyna passed out?" Grandma asked calmly and wiped her hands on a towel.

"Uh, yeah," Ethan stuttered. "How'd you know?"

"Honey," she started. "You know Reyna's a telepath, right?" Ethan nodded. "Well, when you have a vision, regardless if you're touching her or not, she gets pulled into it with you."

"How," he asked, scooting to the edge of the stool.

"Sweetie," Grandma smiled. "She can connect with your mind and when your mind is focused on a vision, so is hers."

"Why can't she switch to someone else's mind?" Ethan propped his elbows on the counter and held his head up with his right hand.

"Her telepathy doesn't work that way," Grandma sighed. "She can't control whose thoughts she'll hear and when she'll hear them. Her mind finds the strongest thought and focuses in on it. Your visions just happen to be the strongest."

"Okay," Ethan nodded his head slowly. "But, why does she pass out when they're over?" He asked and dropped his hand, picking up his head.

"When Reyna goes into your visions," Grandma sighed. "She has them and the thoughts of others in her head." Ethan started to say something but she cut him off. "And," she said and Ethan closed his mouth. "Her mind isn't able to handle all of that at one time, so it sort of temporarily shuts down then restarts." Ethan eyes grew wide.

"Wait, do you mean I'm…"

"Unfortunately yes, honey," Grandma sighed and turned back to the stove. "Every time she absorbs one of your visions, her life is at risk."

"But she wakes up each time," he said hopefully.

"For now," Grandma said while she stirred.

"Well, is there any way to stop it?" He asked, worried. "You know, besides getting far enough away from her so she can't hear my thoughts."

"There is," Grandma smiled. "But, it will only work as long as you don't touch her."

"Fine with me," Ethan nodded then stopped and knit his eyebrows together. "What is it?"

"I'll show you once she wakes up. Until then, would you be a dear and help me make this broth for her?" Grandma turned away from the pot in front of her and looked at Ethan.

"Uh sure," he smiled. "What's in it?" He slid off his stool and walked over to her.

"Spinach, pickle juice, cocoa bean, carrot root, beetle wings, fish eyes, and stomach acid from a bull frog," she smiled warmly at him and held up a spoonful. "Taste." Ethan's eyes grew wide and he attempted to smile at her.

"Sure," he said once he managed a smile, or close to one at least. She held the spoon to his lips and he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. She dumped the broth in and he felt his gag reflex trigger but he gulped it back and forced a smile. "Yum!" Grandma smiled back and turned away. While she wasn't looking he ran into the bathroom around the corner and shut the door before bending over the open toilet and empty the contents of his stomach.

_Yuck! _He thought once he was done. _It's even worse the second time! _Ethan flushed down what was left of the broth, went over to the sink, and washed off his face.

_ Gross! _Ethan smiled as Reyna's voice filled his head. _There is no way on Earth she is ever going to make me eat that!_

_Good luck._ He smirked, turned off the water, and wiped his face on a towel. _She seemed really happy and regardless of the taste, you know it's gonna help you. In fact, since I ate it, I've been able to think more clearly._

_ Yeah, I've notice, and I know but you really hated it. _Reyna's voice whined. Ethan chuckled and looked into the mirror.

_By the way, welcome back._ He smiled

_ Thanks, but I haven't woken up yet._ Ethan knit his eyebrows together.

_Why?_

_Because, I don't want to wake up to Benny and Rory!_ Ethan laughed. _Could you stop looking at your reflection you weirdo and just get your butt up here! I'm tired of being unconscious._ Ethan rolled his eyes.

_Fine, but you owe me for tasting that broth!_

_Whatever, just hurry up!_ Ethan smiled and left the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go check on Reyna," he said as he walked through the kitchen.

"Alright lover boy," Grandma smiled. "Yell when she wakes up." Ethan left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

_I can't believe Grandma thinks you like me! You'd think she'd have realized by now that it's Sarah you're crushing on. _Reyna's voice came back into his head while he ran up the steps.

_I know! Where did she get that idea?_ Ethan hit the second floor and turned, heading for a room he knew all too well. _Wait, you know about that?_

_ I don't have to be a telepath to know that you have a major crush on her._ Ethan cheeks flushed. _Are you almost here? Benny's yelling at Rory for wanting to kiss me to wake me up._ Ethan laughed; he could hear their voices from down the hallway.

_ Yeah, I'm opening the door right now._ He grabbed the knob, turned it, and pushed the door open.

"I don't care how much you love her! You're not kissing my cousin while I'm here!" Benny, who was sitting at his desk, yelled at Rory, who was standing on Reyna's right. Rory narrowed his eyes and hissed as his mouth opened to reveal his fangs.

_I see what you mean. _"Hey guys," Ethan said, and they both looked at him. "What's up?"

Benny and Rory turned back to each other and glared.

_That's been going on for five whole minutes._ Reyna groaned inside Ethan's head.

_I'm sorry._ He sighed and walked over to the bed. Reyna lay under Benny's dark green comforter. Her head nestled among his Darth Vader and Yoda pillows._ You can wake up now._ He sighed and a second later, Reyna's head turned so she was facing him. He smiled as her eyes slowly peaked open.

"Hi," she whispered and her lips formed a small smile.

"Hi," Ethan whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was this chapter? I wanted to have some scenes where she talks to Ethan in his head and he doesn't freak out, thought I've noticed a lot of you love those parts. Next chapter will be coming soon but until then check out this site - .com and sign up for the game by "entering the theatre". Choose your side: Humans vs. Vampires and listen to what the characters say, it's hilarious! Don't forget to review! ',.,'  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

**Notice: This chapter is brought to you by Space: the final frontier!**

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling," Ethan asked quietly while Reyna scooted up on the bed.<p>

"Ow," she groaned and grabbed her head with both hands. She leaned forward and groaned in pain. "Rory stop," she mumbled. He turned away from Benny and looked at her confused.

"Stop what?"

"Singing in your head!" Reyna groaned and pressed her palms harder onto her head. "It hurts!"

"Grandma!" Benny yelled, not taking his eyes off of his cousin.

"It's okay Reyna, calm down." Ethan spoke to her soothingly, resisting the urge to touch her. There were bumps and thuds while they listened to Benny's Grandma thunder up the stairs and down the hall.

"I'm here," she smiled as she opened the door. She set a big bowl full of broth on the bedside table. Reyna yelled in pain. "It's alright dear," Grandma said calmly and grabbed a black baseball camp off the floor. She pointed her right hand at it and mumbled something under her breath. The cap shined for a moment then went back to normal and before anyone could speak, Grandma stepped passed Ethan and set the cap on top of Reyna's head.

"Not my Star Trek hat," Benny whined.

"Benny," Ethan glared at his best friend then gestured at Reyna, "look."

The girl, who had just moments ago been writhing in pain, now had her head back on the pillows and was breathing deeply.

"Better," Grandma smiled.

"Much," Reyna sighed.

"Wait, what did you do?" Benny got up and walked over to the foot of the bed. Grandma looked at him, a smirk on her face.

"Hey," Reyna smiled, "I can't hear your thoughts anymore."

"You can't?"

"No!" Reyna's smile grew wider and she looked up to her right. "Grandma, what did you do?"

"I charmed Benny's Star Trees hat to block your telepathy," Grandma smiled down at her.

"Star Trek," Benny corrected her.

"Sure it is honey," Grandma smiled sweetly at him. Reyna giggled and reached for the hat.

"Watch it," Benny shouted and Reyna froze. "It's an iron-on." Reyna rolled her eyes and touched the hat.

"So, I won't be able to hear anyone's thoughts while I wear this?"

"No one."

"Great! Ethan, help me up." Reyna smiled at him and held her hands out.

"I can't," he said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Reyna, sweetie," Grandma sighed. "He can't touch because that's the only way you can still connect with other's minds, and since Ethan has a vision whenever you touch him and you connect with them. Ethan can't touch or…"

"You'll die," Ethan whispered.

"She'll what?" They turned their heads to see Benny's eyes wide open and his mouth hanging open."

"I don't want to kill you," Ethan whispered.

"Yeah," Reyna sighed, "I know." Ethan knit his eyebrows together and Reyna gave small smile. "It was your first thought when I woke up." Ethan's cheeks flushed and Reyna giggled.

"Well, I'm not a seer and I want her out of my bed." Benny walked around the bed and grabbed both of Reyna's hands.

_I'm throwing her in her room then burning my bed._ Benny pulled her up off his bed.

_Aw, poor bed._

"Whoa!" Benny held Reyna's hands while she stood up but a second later her legs gave out beneath her and she sank to the floor. "She heard my thoughts."

"Of course brainiac," Grandma smirked and helped Reyna back onto the bed. "I told you that when she's wearing your hat you have to touch her for her to connect with your mind, and that's exactly what you did." Ethan pulled the covers back over Reyna and made sure not to touch her. "Now sweetie," Grandma said calmly and Reyna looked up at her. "I made you a broth and I need you to eat it all before you can leave this room." Grandma picked up the steaming bowl she'd brought up with her. She grabbed Benny's lap desk and set it on Reyna's lap then put the bowl on it. Reyna gulped and looked up at Grandma with puppy dog eyes.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, and you boys," Grandma pointed at Ethan, Benny, and Rory and they put their hands up in surrender. "You three are gonna watch her and make sure she eats every last drop." Grandma pointed at the window and muttered an incantation. The open window slammed shut and all four of the teenagers shivered. "Enjoy," Grandma smiled at Reyna before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. They listened as she recited another charm and the door glowed red for a moment before returning to normal. They all sighed when Grandma's footsteps faded at the bottom of the stairs.

"I vote Ethan checks it," Rory stammered.

"What," Ethan whipped around and looked at Rory accusingly. "Why me?"

"Because you almost killed Reyna," he growled and showed his fangs. Benny quickly grabbed Rory and held him back.

"Whoa Rory, remember your one person-a-day limit." Rory retracted his fangs but kept glaring at Ethan. "No one's checking the door." Benny pushed Rory over to his desk and Rory sat down in the chair. "Now Reyna," Benny sighed and turned to his cousin. Reyna was staring down at the bowl in her lap with an expression on her face that would make you believe the broth was alive. "I know it looks terrible."

"It is," Ethan muttered under his breath.

Benny, who really didn't care, continued. "But, you still have to eat it." Reyna looked up at her cousin with sad eyes and he rolled his eyes. "So eat it up! Jacuzzi Time Machine is on in one hour and no way am I missing it again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Benny... Review if you want the next chapter and the website from the last chapter is - my babysitters a vampire . com (minus the spaces). Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

**Notice: This chapter is brought to you by time travel. If you'd like more information on this topic please meet me last Thursday.**

**&&&&&&& on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"They just figured out it's a time machine! Ugh, come on Reyna, eat faster!" Benny stood by the door waiting for Reyna to finish Grandma's broth.<p>

"But it's so terrible!" Reyna lifted a spoonful to her mouth and gagged. "Can't you put a spell on it to make it taste better?" She closed her eyes tightly and dumped the spoons contents into her mouth. She swallowed and scrunched her face together.

"We already tried that! Grandma protected the soup!"

"It can't be that bad," Rory shrugged.

"Taste it," Reyna glared at him and scooped another spoonful.

"I will!" Rory stepped forward and Reyna held the spoon up to his mouth. He opened his mouth and Reyna dumped the spoon in. Rory swigged the soup in his mouth then gulped.

"Well," Ethan spoke up.

"It's delicious!" Rory eyes widened greedily and he grabbed at the bowl.

"No Rory," Benny yelled and Reyna pulled the bowl away. "Grandma said she has to eat it."

"But," Reyna mumbled. "He likes it."

"Doesn't matter; Grandma made the soup for you."

"But I hate it," Reyna whined.

"And I," Benny pouted, "am missing Jacuzzi Time Machine for like the fifth time in a row so can you please scarf back that slop so we can leave?" Reyna stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same.

"Guys," Ethan yelled and they pulled their tongues back.

"Fine," Reyna groaned and looked down at the bowl. "You so owe me," she griped and shot Benny a glare.

"Whatever, just eat!"

"I am," Reyna mumbled and picked up the bowl in her hands. She gulped and closed her eyes. She brought the bowl to her lips and opened her mouth.

"Whoa, go Reyna!" Rory cheered while Reyna chugged back the rest of the soup. After a few minutes Reyna set the empty bowl back on the desk and burped. "Sweet," Rory said with wide eyes.

"Thank you," Benny smirked and turned to the door. It, and the window, glowed bright green then faded. "Jacuzzi Time Machine here I come!" Benny opened the door and ran down the hallway.

"Well, I'm off." Rory walked over to the window and lifted it open. "Super Rory away!"

He flew out the window, right into a tree. Ethan laughed and walked over to the window.

"Here, let me help you Super Rory," he smiled sarcastically and yanked Rory out of the tree. He yelled as he fell to the ground but caught himself a few feet before crashing and flew off.

"Uh oh," Reyna mumbled and Ethan turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Broth's coming back," Reyna whispered and climbed out of Benny's bed and ran down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Reyna," Ethan shouted and ran after her. He had just left Benny's room when he heard Reyna gagging.

"Why isn't it leaving?" Reyna groaned between gags and Ethan walked over to the bathroom door to see Reyna wrenching forward repeatedly but not throwing up.

"Hey, cut the gagging!" Benny yelled up the stairs and Ethan rolled his eyes. "It's at the best part!"

"I'm trying," Reyna yelled back and continued gagging.

"Well try harder!"

"Reyna honey," Grandma called up the stairs. "Unless you want to eat your vomit I'd stop gagging if I were you!" Reyna took a sharp breath and slouched against the wall.

"Why would I have to eat it?" Reyna yelled between deep breaths.

"Because I told you to eat every last drop and if you throw it up you'll have to eat it again!"

"Fine," Reyna groaned. Ethan chuckled and sat down on the bathroom floor with her. "Sorry you had to listen to that." Reyna said quietly and Ethan looked at her. She had both of her hands on top of her head, squishing down the baseball cap.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Ethan shrugged. "It happens to Benny all the time."

"Really," Reyna smiled.

"Yeah," Ethan smiled, "he's a goof."

"I knew that," Reyna said sarcastically. They laughed for a minute and then Reyna doubled over, coughing.

"You okay," Ethan asked concerned.

"Fine," she choked and coughed again then grabbed the bathtub and got to her feet. She wobbled a little but kept a good grip on the tub to steady herself. She sighed and smiled at Ethan then pushed past him and he stepped aside to give her room. She left, still holding her head, and walked back toward Benny's room.

"He's not going to like you going back in there," Ethan advised.

"Well no duh psychic," Reyna looked back at him. "My cousin doesn't like the fact that we're in the same house now. Of course he doesn't like me in his room," she grumbled. Ethan knit his eyebrows together in confusion and Reyna rolled her eyes. She turned away and continued down the hallway. She stopped in front of a door directly across from Benny's.

"Is that your room," Ethan gestured at the door.

"No genius, it's a janitor's closest," Reyna grumbled again.

"What's up with you," Ethan asked cautiously.

"Nothing, I just don't feel good." Reyna sighed and took off the cap to rub her head.

_Why is she so mean all of a sudden? It's like she ate the soup and now she hates me!_

_ I don't hate you. It's just…_

_ Put the hat back on! I hate when you talk to me in my head!_

_ Fine!_ Reyna slipped the hat back on and Ethan sighed with relief. Reyna giggled and walked back toward Ethan.

"I'm sorry I was… wait, Grandma!" Reyna ran down the hallway and down the stairs with Ethan right behind her. "Grandma!"

"In the kitchen sweetie!"

"Grandma, what are the side effects of your broth?" Reyna yelled as she ran into the kitchen and grabbed the counter to steady herself.

"Let me see," Grandma thought while she chopped up vegetables and put them in a pot of water on the stove. "Side effects are: nausea, irritability, drowsiness, sleep-drooling, and headaches but you get those anyway."

"Of course," Reyna smiled and turned to Ethan.

"Irritability," Ethan sighed. "No wonder you're crabby." Reyna glared at him and he backed away. "Thanks for proving my point," he said quietly.

"E are you gonna watch the movie or not!" Benny yelled from the living room and Ethan and Reyna walked into the room.

"Sure," Ethan shrugged and plopped down on the couch beside Benny and Rory. Reyna rolled her eyes and walked in front of the TV over to the stairs.

"Hey," all three boys whined when she walked in front of the screen.

"Reyna," Rory spoke and she turned around. "I saved you a spot." He smiled flirtatiously and patted the couch beside him.

"No thanks Rory," Reyna sighed. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"I'll come with you," Rory stood up.

"No!" Reyna put hers hands out and stopped him. "You've watched me sleep enough today!" Benny and Ethan burst out laughing and Rory fell back onto the couch. "Later," Reyna smiled and headed back up the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! When I switched my story to this category I lost all of my reviews and I would greatly appreciate it if you could help me get all of them back. Thanks and the next chapter should be up in the next couple of days.<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel**

**Notice: This chapter is brought to you by eHarmony. If you're ever in need of a date, visit our site and you'll find your soulmate. Guaranteed to find you at least one match, even if you're a bloodsucking vampire!**

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

"Reyna get your butt down here!"

"I'm hurrying!"

"Well hurry faster! I need to get to school and find a date to the dance before all of the hot girls are taken!"

Reyna came thudding down the stairs in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white top, and a gray cardigan. Her brown messenger bag was slung over her right shoulder, the strap crossed over her chest so her bag rested against her hip on her left side. She situated Benny's black Star Trek cap on top of her head while she ran down the stairs.

"I doubt you're going to get a date," Reyna smirked and opened the front door.

"And you think you'll get one?" Benny cocked his left eyebrow and followed Reyna out the door.

"Bye Grandma," they both yelled and Benny shut the door.

"No, I don't think I'll get one either, but I'm not going anyway."

"What? Why?" Benny and Reyna walked down the sidewalk and headed down the street.

"I don't want to go."

"But you have to. A dance is 'the' place to meet people and I don't want my cousin flying solo."

"Oh, like you are." Reyna smirked and Benny glared at her. "Anyway, who says I'm flying solo? If I'm not mistaken there's someone else who doesn't want to go."

"Who?" Benny knit his eyebrows together and Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Funny how I know and you don't, I thought you two were best friends." Reyna said tauntingly. Benny looked down at the sidewalk, thinking while they walked. "Ethan, wait up!" Reyna yelled and Benny looked up to see her running down the street toward Ethan who had stopped and was waiting for them to catch up. Benny sighed and took off after his cousin.

"Hey guys," Ethan smiled when they reached him.

"Hey," they both smiled back and stopped to catch their breath.

"Good run?"

"Yep," Reyna huffed and they started walking. "So, what are your plans for Friday?" Reyna asked Ethan but before he could answer Benny cut in.

"Going to the dance with some hot date, duh!"

"Actually," Ethan said quietly and Benny shot him a glare. "I think I'm just gonna stay home and play video games."

"No," Benny corrected him. "You're going to the dance."

"I think I'm going to skip this one B." Ethan patted his best friend on the back but Benny stepped away.

"No, you're going!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"  
>"Yes, you are!"<p>

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you…"

"Toddlers, shut up," Reyna yelled and they both obeyed. "Benny, Ethan doesn't have to go want to so don't make him."

"Fine," Benny grumbled.

"Thanks Reyna," Ethan smiled at her.

"No problem," she smiled back.

"Kill joy," Benny grumbled and Reyna reached behind Ethan and punched his left arm. "Ow," Benny pouted and Ethan and Reyna burst out laughing.

"So," Reyna sighed once they were in school and she and Ethan were sitting at their table in chemistry. "Why don't you want to go to the dance?" Ethan pulled a notebook and textbook out of his backpack and set them on the table.

"Dances aren't my thing," he shrugged. "And besides, I don't have a date."

"Aw," Reyna cooed and Ethan whacked her left arm playfully with his notebook. "There's still time to find a date," she smiled. "And, I hear Sarah's still free."

"She won't want to go with me."

"Oh come on Ethan, you won't know until you ask her."

"But what if she turns me down," Ethan pouted.

"She won't," Reyna assured him.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a telepath, dumbie," Reyna smiled. "I know everything." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Sure you do."

"Reyna," Rory whisper shouted from behind her and Reyna swiveled around on her stool.

"What," she whisper shouted back.

"You…me…dance…tomorrow?" He asked, making hand motions while he spoke. Reyna pursed her lips then smiled.

"Uh, I'll think about it," she sighed. Rory flashed a huge smile and Reyna turned around. She plopped her elbows on the desk and covered her face with her hands.

"Ethan, you are going to the dance whether you like it or not!"

"No, I'm not Benny." Ethan sighed and opened his locker.

"Yes, you are and I know you don't have a date so I have an idea." Benny smirked and Ethan cocked his right eyebrow.

"What?"

"Ask Sarah," Benny exclaimed.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to go," Ethan groaned and pulled books out of his backpack and switched them with different ones inside his locker.

"Hey guys," Sarah smiled and walked up to Ethan and Benny. She was carrying a stack of books that almost covered her face.

"Hey Sarah," Ethan smiled back at her.

"Are you going to the dance," Benny asked her.

"No," she sighed. "I've got homework. Mr. Corelli says I'll fail the semester if I don't pass the mid-term on Monday."

"Why are you worried about school? You're immortal," Benny shrugged at her.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Sarah sighed. "Well, I better get back to studying. See you guys later?"

"Yeah," Ethan smiled, "bye."

"Bye," Sarah smiled back and continued down the hallway.

"Why didn't you ask her?" Benny looked at Ethan like he was crazy.

"Because," he mumbled, "she's busy."

"Oh excuses, excuses! You're asking her!"

"See Ethan, I'm not the only one who thinks you should ask Sarah to the dance." Reyna smiled as she walked up beside him.

"She's busy Reyna," Ethan sighed and closed his locker, leaning back against it.

"Oh whatever," Reyna rolled her eyes. "I'm with Benny: you're asking her."

"Maybe," Ethan mumbled. "But, only if you go with Rory."

"No," Reyna yelled.

"Fine then I'm not asking Sarah." Ethan grinned and folded his arms over his chest.

"Wait," Benny spoke up, "Rory asked you out?"

"Yeah," Reyna grumbled.

"Go with him!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go!" Reyna yelled and Benny glared at her.

"You two don't know how to have fun," he stated.

"Yes we do," they yelled at him defensively.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was on vacation. I'll post another chapter tonight to make up for lost time but still review this chapter please. I love feedback!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Told you I'd post again today. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

**Notice: This chapter is brought to you by the CIA, but regretfully they didn't train the one in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I'm coming," Reyna yelled and walked down the front hall over to the front door. The doorbell rang again and Reyna rolled her eyes and pulled the door open. "Oh, hey Ethan, Benny. What's up?"<p>

"Why was the door locked?" Benny griped and he and Ethan walked passed Reyna into the house.

"It's after ten. You know Grandma locks the door at nine-thirty." Reyna closed the door behind the boys and relocked it. "What happened to playing video games at Ethan's?"

"We have to grab a few things from my room then we're going back," Benny said while they ran up the stairs. "Hey," Benny stopped and looked back at Reyna. "Where's my hat and where'd the headband come from?" Reyna lifted her right hand and touched the dark crimson headband nestled in her dark brown hair.

"I can't wear hats in school so Grandma charmed my headband, but it's not as strong as your hat." Reyna smiled but then she knit her eyebrows together. "But, why am I telling you this? Grandma made the headband like a week ago!"

"Oh," Benny said flatly and continued up the stairs. He and Ethan ran into his room. Reyna rolled her eyes and followed behind them. They shut the door behind them but she stuck her left ear to the door and listened to their muffled voices.

"Jesse's back so we need plenty of weapons," Ethan said. "What do we have?"

"Hmm, vampire fighting gear." Reyna could hear Benny digging around in his room.

_ So, there's a guy named Jesse, who's a vampire, and he's back when he shouldn't be._ Reyna sorted through the facts in her head.

"Okay, we've got holy water balloons, garlic bombs, plenty of stakes, and three daggers. I think the rest is at your place," Benny said.

_And, they're going to fight this Jesse guy? Well, they'll be fighting a losing battle. He sounds dangerous!_

"Yeah, I've got the rest," Ethan sighed. "So, I guess this means I really am going to the dance."

"Yep," Benny said happily.

_And they're fighting him at the dance? Good luck,_ Reyna smirked then her face fell. _Man, my head itches!_ Reyna lifted her right hand and scratched her head, accidentally knocking off the headband and she didn't notice when it fell to the ground.

_Ugh, I don't want to fight Jesse. He's scary!_ Benny's voice filled Reyna's head but she figured he'd said it aloud. It helped when Benny actually did speak. "At least Sarah's going with us, so we won't be dateless."

"Yeah, that's a plus," Ethan sighed. _Jesse better not make her bite someone. I don't want her to turn and neither does she. But, I know it's going to happen sooner or later since I saw it in that vision._

_ Aw, poor Sarah,_ Reyna sighed.

_Reyna, get out of my head!_

_ Oh, my, gosh! I'm so sorry!_ Reyna got down on her knees and scrambled for her headband, bumping the door in the process.

"Reyna," Benny groaned and she grabbed the headband and shoved it on her head right as his door flew open. She fell to the left, her head inches from Benny's shoes. She looked up to see him glaring down at her hard and she gulped.

"Hi," she said quietly and smiled shyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short and a little fluffy, like cushiony pillow fluffy. If you haven't caught on yet I'm bringing the season finale into the story, it's a gateway for me to add more to the characters. But read on my minions. The story's getting better! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

**Notice: This chapter is brought to you by Kodak. Lets make some memories! :)**

* * *

><p>The next day passed slowly, Reyna knew Ethan and Benny were on edge about fighting Jesse that night but they covered it up and showed how excited they were for the dance instead. The boys talked to Reyna on the walk to school but they got in an argument and didn't say a word to each other during school. After they found her eavesdropping the night before they'd explained to her everything about Jesse and Ethan's vision of Sarah walking in mist and kneeling over a body with her fangs out. With every word they reinforced Reyna's decision to stay home instead of going to the dance. Speaking of which, when Reyna turned Rory down, he'd been crushed but bounced back fast when a cheerleader walked by and Rory sped off to go gawk at her.<p>

Other than that, the day was normal. When it ended, Reyna walked home with Benny and Ethan and it was then that they finally spoke to each other again.

"Sure you don't want to help us fight Jesse tonight?" Ethan asked Reyna when they were a few blocks from the school.

"Positive," Reyna sighed. "No matter how much fun it sounds, I'm just gonna stay home and watch a movie."

"Maybe you can watch one with Jane," Ethan suggested.

"As long as she doesn't make me cough up a twenty dollar fine for picking the movie, again."

"I'll hide her piggy bank," Ethan smiled and Reyna returned the gesture.

"Okay lovebirds," Benny said sarcastically. "Now that we've got your date planned can we please talk about something else?"

"Like what," Reyna shrugged.

"Anything," Benny groaned and Ethan and Reyna laughed.

"Well, Sarah showed me her dress for tonight and you two are gonna love it!" Reyna smiled and both boys looked at her with gaping mouths. "I'd close those if I were you, you'll catch flies." The boys clamped their mouths shut and turned their heads back to the sidewalk. They were silent for the rest of the walk but it wasn't for long since a few minutes later they walked up Ethan's front porch to his door.

"Hey mom," Ethan called while he walked inside.

"Hi honey," she called from the kitchen and walked into view. "Is Benny's cousin with you?"

"Right here Mrs. Morgan," Reyna smiled and walked out behind Benny so Ethan's mom could see her.

"Reyna, I know the dance is tonight but would you mind babysitting Jane? Ethan's dad and I have flamenco lessons tonight and Sarah's going to the dance with Benny and Ethan so would you mind watching her for a few hours?"

"Uh, sure," Reyna smiled.

"Thank you. You're a life-saver," Mrs. Morgan smiled back.

"Well, we're gonna go get ready for tonight," Ethan sighed. "We'll be in my room, call us when dinner's ready."

"Alright," his mom sighed and the boys ran up the stairs. Reyna rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway into the kitchen where Mrs. Morgan had gone back to fixing spaghetti.

"Would you like some help Mrs. Morgan?" Reyna asked and draped her bag over a chair.

"Yes, thank you sweetie," Mrs. Morgan smiled again and Reyna walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"So, Sarah's your usual babysitter?" Reyna asked while she let the water wash the soap off her hands.

"Yep, the kids really like her," Mrs. Morgan said while she stirred the sauce.

"Yeah, I got that from Ethan." Reyna dried off her hands and turned around to Ethan's mom. "So, what would you like for me to do?"

"Would you mind fixing the garlic bread and the salad?"

"Not at all," Reyna smiled.

"Alright, it's in the freezer." Reyna opened the freezer and pulled out the long loaf of bread that was wrapped in tin foil. She set it on the counter and opened it. She sniffed the air but didn't pick up garlic. So the bread was garlic free? _Good,_ Reyna thought. _The boys won't want to eat garlic bread because of Sarah so I'll do it half garlic/ half regular. That way Ethan's mom won't suspect anything but if she does ask I'll tell her there wasn't enough garlic butter._ Reyna spread the garlic butter on half of the bread and added a few other spices for extra flavor. She fixed it on a pan and slid it into the pre-heated oven when Ethan's mom was getting something from the fridge.

"Thanks Reyna," she smiled when she saw Reyna closing the oven. "There's a salad bowl in the cupboard behind you and you should know where to find everything else." Reyna nodded and got the bowl out of the cupboard then retrieved everything else from the fridge. A little under thirty minutes later, dinner was ready and Reyna called for the boys and Jane. They all came running, Ethan and Benny were still in their school clothes so they didn't get food on their tuxes and as they ran past Reyna she could smell garlic and the faint scent of old wood on them; they were preparing for their fight with Jesse later.

They ate quickly and while the boys ran back up stairs to get ready, Reyna called Grandma and told her she was babysitting Jane tonight. Two hours later, Reyna was sitting on the couch watching Jane play Dance Dance Revolution when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Mrs. Morgan yelled and opened the door. "Look at you," she cooed and Sarah walked in wearing the knee-length, flowy, purple and green dress she'd shown Reyna earlier. "You look gorgeous." Sarah blushed at Mrs. Morgan's comment. "Come on in, I'll call the boys," Mrs. Morgan gently pushed Sarah into the house and shut the door behind her. "Ethan," she yelled and turned to look up the stairs and came face-to-face with her son and Benny.

"Hey guys," Sarah smiled at them.

"You look adorable," Mrs. Morgan said after a few moments of silence. "Come on," she smiled and walked into the living room with Sarah. "It's picture time!" The boys trudged down the stairs and walked into the living room. Jane turned off the TV and helped her mom look for her camera.

"Look at you two," Reyna chuckled while Ethan and Benny walked into the room. "Don't you look handsome," she smirked.

"Shut up," Benny grumbled and tossed the blue and red duffle bag he was carrying down on the floor.

"What," Reyna said defensively. "It was a compliment. You guys look good." Benny glared at Reyna. "What, can I not tell my cousin and his best friend that they're handsome and mean it?"

"No," Benny grumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Whatever," Reyna sighed and pulled her feet up onto the couch. "You guys ready for tonight?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Ethan sighed.

"Found it," Mrs. Morgan yelled and came running back into the room carrying her camera. "Ready?" The three rearranged themselves so in the picture Benny was on the left, Ethan was on the right, and Sarah was in the middle. "Okay you guys," Mrs. Morgan smiled and they looked at each other hesitantly. Even though Reyna had her headband on she knew what they were thinking: Sarah wasn't going to show up in the picture. "One," Ethan and Benny nodded at each other, "two…three…cheese" and Ethan and Benny jumped in front of Sarah and smiled as she ducked down. The flash went off as soon as they had Sarah covered.

Mrs. Morgan looked down at her camera's screen and frowned. "Oh come on you guys," she groaned, "you completely blocked Sarah. I've got to take another. Come on," she smiled and held the camera back up.

"Got to go Mom," Ethan said quickly. Benny picked up his duffle bag and they all headed for the door. They stopped and whipped back around though when Ethan's mom made a comment about "not drinking the red stuff" and they thought she meant blood when she really meant punch. A few seconds later, they were out the door and the Morgan's house was quiet.

"Well, I'm off," Mrs. Morgan sighed. "I'm meeting your father at our lessons," she said to Jane.

"Okay," the little blonde girl smiled. "Bye Mom."

"Bye sweetie." Mrs. Morgan grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Be good for Reyna," she called while she opened the door.

"I will," Jane answered and the door closed behind Mrs. Morgan. "Alright," Jane smiled, "party time!" She told Reyna excitedly and clicked the TV back on. Jane and Reyna played Dance Dance Revolution for a couple of hours then Jane got tired so Reyna turned on Dusk 2. They were halfway through the movie when the doorbell rang. Reyna got up, carefully setting a sleeping Jane down on the couch, and she went to answer the door.

"Hi," she smiled as she opened the door but once she saw who was standing there her face fell. Benny stood on the porch carrying and unconscious Ethan. Reyna gasped when she saw the bleeding teeth marks on his left wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooooooooooo, cliffhanger! Keep reading! But don't forget to review! You know you want to!<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

**Notice: This chapter is brought to you by the Whitechapel blood bank: a vampire's best friend! :)**

* * *

><p>"What," Reyna stuttered.<p>

"No time for questions," Benny said quickly while he pushed passed Reyna and headed up the stairs. "Get Grandma," he yelled over his shoulder then disappeared on the second floor. Reyna stood there stunned for a moment before her reflexes kicked in and she ran out the open door, shutting it behind her, and sped over to Grandma's. She pounded her fists against the door until it opened.

"Reyna," Grandma said surprised. "What's the matter dear?"

"Ethan," Reyna gasped, "he got bitten." Grandma didn't say anything, she just walked out of the house, closing the door behind her, and quickly followed Reyna back to the Morgan's. When they got inside, Grandma headed up the stairs but Reyna stopped when she felt something tug the back of her shirt.

"Jane," she sighed, turning around at looking down at Ethan's little sister.

"What's happening," Jane whispered, scared. Reyna sighed and knelt down in front of Jane so her eyes were level with Jane's.

"Your brother got bitten."

"By what?"

"I don't know," Reyna sighed. "Benny didn't tell me."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know," Reyna said quietly. "Let's go check on him." She gave Jane a small smile then stood up and they walked up the stairs to Ethan's room. Reyna had her head down looking at Jane and when they were almost to Ethan's room she ran straight into Benny. They grunted and stepped away from each other.

"How is he," Reyna said quietly and watched Jane walk into Ethan's room.

"Alive," Benny said and they both sighed with relief.

"What happened," Reyna looked up at Benny.

"Jesse bit Ethan and Sarah saved him by sucking out the poison."

"So, she's a vampire now?"

"Yeah," Benny sighed. "Ethan's not too happy about that but I'd rather Sarah be a vampire than Ethan be a fledgling."

"Me too, I think," Reyna sighed. Benny gave a small smile and walked passed Reyna and headed down the stairs, Reyna followed him. "Where are you going," she called from the top step.

"To get Ethan an ice pack, he says his head hurts!"

Reyna rolled her eyes and smiled, _wimp._ She sighed and walked back toward Ethan's room. She stopped just before the doorway and leaned against the wall. She could hear Grandma and Jane talking quietly. A few seconds later, Benny returned with an ice pack and ran into Ethan's room.

"Here you go," Benny sighed. Reyna poked her head around the door and saw Ethan set the ice pack on the left side of his head. _He looks sick_. Reyna pulled her head out of the room and smacked her forehead. _Of course he does! He got bitten by two vampires!_

"Don't worry honey, Sarah got the venom out," Grandma reassured Ethan. "Your heart's still beating, you're gonna be alright."

"Yeah, but Sarah isn't," Ethan mumbled. "Benny, I feel terrible."

"What do you expect? You just got bitten by a 'vampire'," Benny said. "Vampire," he whispered for extra emphasis.

_Shut up Benny! Can't you see your best friend's in pain,_ Reyna groaned. Ethan said something else but Reyna only caught that it was about Sarah.

"She really is worth the eight bucks an hour your mom pays her to babysit, eh?" Even though Reyna couldn't see her cousin she knew he had that stupid Benny grin on his face, and right now she wanted to slap it right off.

"Benny," Ethan groaned. Apparently, he agreed with Reyna.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Benny said defensively and Reyna rolled her eyes.

_Now is not the time to joke around Benny! Now is the time to be serious and comfort your best friend._ Reyna closed her eyes, holding back the urge to strangle Benny. She listened for a few minutes while they talked, but it wasn't long before Grandma came out with Jane to take her to bed.

"You can go on in sweetie," Grandma smiled at Reyna and she looked up at her. "I think if there's anyone right now who can help him the most it would be you." Reyna smiled shyly and turned into Ethan's room. Grandma gave her a gentle pat on the back and followed Jane into her room.

"Hey," Reyna said quietly and walked over to Ethan's bed. He and Benny looked at her and Ethan smiled.

"Hey," he whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Reyna stuffed her hands in her pockets and stood beside Benny.

"Okay," Ethan sighed. Benny wrapped his right arm around Reyna's back and pulled her close.

_I'm gonna leave you two alone._ Reyna glanced up at her cousin and he smiled down at her.

_Thank you,_ she smiled.

"See you tomorrow E," Benny said and let go of Reyna. "I'm gonna get some sleep, you should too," he said as he reached the door.

"Thanks Benny," Ethan sighed.

"Don't mention it." Benny gave a small wave to Reyna and Ethan then left, closing the door behind him. Reyna sighed, grabbed a chair, and pulled it over beside Ethan's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>They finally get their heart-to-heart. What do you think is gonna happen? Leave me your ideas and read on to find out.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Finally! ****Sorry it's been awhile but here's the next one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

**Notice: This chapter is brought to you by The Tyra Show: where girls can vent about their problems without being teased.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about Sarah," Reyna said as she sat down in the chair.<p>

"She gave up her freedom to save me," Ethan whispered.

"I know, but that just shows how much she cares about you," Reyna smiled warmly and set her hands on the bed. Ethan flinched and scooted away. "I wasn't going to touch you," Reyna whispered, wounded by his gesture.

"I know, I just don't want to take any chances," Ethan mumbled. Reyna sighed and her eyes darted around his room. She turned and got out of her chair. "What are you looking for," Ethan asked curiously while Reyna dug around his room.

"Gloves," she stated and began pulling open the drawers of his desk.

"Bottom left," Ethan sighed and pointed at the drawer. Reyna opened it and reached in, pulling out a pair of brown leather gloves. She slid them on and sat back down in her chair. "Why do you need gloves?" Reyna smiled and reached out, taking his right hand in both of hers before he could pull it away. Ethan gasped, bracing himself for a vision but none came.

"With these on, I can touch you." Ethan looked at Reyna shocked and she smiled.

"How did you…"

"Grandma, she told me my skin has to touch you for you to have vision."

_Great,_ Ethan sighed,_ just great._ Reyna's smile disappeared and she let go of his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I touched you," she whispered. "I could hear your thoughts."

"Reyna," Ethan stuttered and she turned away from him. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know how you meant it," Reyna said quietly. "I shouldn't have done that. I just don't like the fact that every time I'm near you, you quickly move away." Reyna looked back at Ethan, her eyes filled with sadness. "I feel like I'm some disease that you don't want to catch."

"Reyna no, that's not it at all," Ethan sighed._ What have I done?_

"I have to go," Reyna mumbled quickly and stood up. She put her chair back and put Ethan's gloves back then she left the room before Ethan could stop her. She ran down the stairs and out the door, not looking back when Mr. and Mrs. Morgan yelled goodnight to her. Reyna didn't run back to her Grandma's, she didn't want to see Benny. She didn't want to see anything that would remind her of Ethan so she ran as hard as she could and she didn't stop until she was in town. She fell to her knees outside of a rundown barbershop.

_What am I thinking? You're so stupid Reyna!_ She scooted back against the building and pulled her knees up to her face._ Ethan likes Sarah! You idiot!_ Reyna buried her face between her knees but she didn't cry. She couldn't bring herself too. She just sat there, curled up against the building, trying to forget what had happened but she was failing miserably.

"Reyna," a voice said surprised and she looked up to see Rory standing over her. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," she sighed then cocked her right eyebrow. "Why are you dressed like an astronaut?"

"It's a_ long_ story," he sighed and sat down on the ground beside Reyna. "I didn't see you at the dance," he stated.

"That's because I didn't go," Reyna said obviously and put both of her hands on her head, right on top of her headband. "And it looks like I made a good choice."

"You heard about Ethan?" Reyna looked at Rory and she smiled.

"Yeah, and I saw him and talked to him," she mumbled.

"He's okay right?" Rory asked anxiously then started speaking fast. "Cause I told Sarah he was and you know I hate lying, especially to other vampires!"

"He's fine," Reyna reassured him between giggles and he sighed. "He's just bummed about Sarah."

"Why," Rory asked confused and Reyna gave him a 'what-do-you-mean' look. "He got saved by Sarah a.k.a. vampire hotness! I'd be totally psyched if I were him!" Reyna giggled and let her head fall on Rory's left shoulder._ Deep breaths Rory, so what if she's never touched you before? That doesn't mean you have to freak out! Oh man, now I'm freaking out!_ Rory shivered slightly and Reyna's smile faded as she picked her head back up.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Reyna looked at Rory and laughed lightly when she saw him pouting over moving her head. Once he noticed her looking, his face went back to normal.

"Grabbing a bite with Erica!"

"I'm not on the menu, am I?" Reyna asked cautiously, slightly scooting away from Rory.

"No," he sighed sadly and Reyna scooted a little farther. "Tonight's specials are rats, maybe a raccoon or two, and possibly a couple on a romantic date." Rory grinned a little too happily at Reyna and she scooted a little more.

"Space boy," a voice yelled, "where'd you go?" Reyna sighed with relief, the voice belonged to Erica.

"That's my cue," Rory said and stood up. "Rory is out," he smiled and turned. "Peace!" Reyna giggled, blinked, and Rory was gone. Reyna sighed and stood up. She looked down the street but Rory and Erica were nowhere to be seen. Reyna stuffed her hands in her pockets and started her walk to Grandma's. It was a long walk, but plenty of time for her to think. She sorted through the events of the day in her head and decided on a plan of action for what to do the next time she saw Ethan. She was four blocks from Grandma's when she stopped. There was rustling in the bushes and Reyna whipped around. She held her breath but let it out when a squirrel came scampering out and ran up the nearest tree. Reyna sighed and continued walking.

She had barely gone one block when there was another rustle of leaves. Reyna stopped and took slow, deep breaths._ Its okay Reyna,_ she smiled to herself. _It's just that pesky squirrel again, nothing to get paranoid about._ Reyna crossed her arms over her chest and took a few more steps before she heard the crunching of feet on dead leaves then the soft thud of footsteps on concrete.

"Benny, is that you?" She whispered and pulled her arms in tighter. "You're not gonna scare me, not after you and Trevor's 'Bloody Bones' stunt in Aunt Lauren's barn." Two more footsteps and shiver traveled up Reyna's spine. She gulped back her fear and slowly turned around._ I'm alone? But I swear I heard footsteps!_ Reyna knit her eyebrows together and tugged her headband down on her head turning back to continue walking.

"Hello," a voice cooed in the dark and Reyna gasped. She was now face-to-face with a tall, skinny, pale boy with spiky black hair. A long block trench coat draped over him, ending just above his knees.

"Who-who are you?" Reyna choked and backed away from him.

"That," he sighed, "is to remain a secret. But you," he smirked and Reyna took another step back. "You're dinner."

Reyna gulped, "I don't like the sound of that." The boy chuckled then hissed and bared his fangs. "Or that," Reyna choked and before the boy could react, she took off. For the second time that night, Reyna ran as fast as she could with no desire of stopping. She valued the A-negative that ran through her veins, no way was she ever going to let this creep drain her of it. Two blocks from Grandma's, Reyna hit a dead-end and she skidded to a stop. The boy stood in her way and Reyna knew there was no getting past him again. _There goes my escape plan!_ He began slowly walking toward her and Reyna panicked. Her mind raced, trying to figure a way out of this. When he was ten feet away her mental light bulb went on and she yanked her headband off.

_Help!_ Her screaming thoughts went out to anyone she could reach, that included the boy. She flinched when he cackled loudly.

"You'll get none of that tonight," he smirked. A second later he had both of her arms, she was pinned. She managed one last thought before he tilted his head, opened his mouth wide, and dove for the right side of her neck. Reyna closed her eyes tightly but the moment his fangs touched her skin there was a shout and he was gone. Reyna's eyes flew open and she gasped when she saw the boy lying on the sidewalk with Sarah on top of him, her left knee in his chest. A gold-ish looking dagger was in her hand, the point mere centimeters from his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Oo! What do you think Sarah's gonna do to him? Will she finally be able to finish him? Read on to find out.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally, chapter 15!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

**Warning: This chapter is a very mushy Sarah chapter, so if you're not a big fan of her too bad! This chapter's got little important things and it's your job to figure out what they are. Good luck! :)**

* * *

><p>"You're not biting two of my friends tonight Jesse." Reyna barely caught what Sarah said since she had her teeth clenched and her back was to Reyna. The boy, who Reyna assumed was Jesse, squirmed underneath Sarah and she brought her dagger closer to his chest.<p>

Reyna took a step toward them, "Sarah," she whispered.

"Go," Sarah shouted, not taking her eyes off of Jesse. Reyna hesitated and took another step forward. "Go!"

"You heard her sweetie," Jesse cooed, "go."

"Shut, up," Sarah griped and brought the plucked his shirt with her dagger.

"Sarah," Reyna whispered again.

"Just go Reyna," Sarah shouted and glanced up at her. She cowered when she saw Sarah's eyes were filled with a mixer of determination and fear. "Let me deal with him alone." Reyna nodded and turned to leave. While she walked away from them she heard Sarah mutter something to Jesse and his reply rang out as clear as a bell.

"Don't worry, I didn't suck her blood," he groaned. "You pulled me away before I could." Sarah sighed with relief. "But, that doesn't mean I didn't puncture her skin." Both Reyna and Sarah gasped. By now, Reyna was almost a block away but the night was so quiet that she could hear everything. She heard her beating heart, her heavy breathing, Jesse's groans when Sarah dug the point of her dagger into his chest, Jesse's sigh of relief as Sarah took her dagger away, and Sarah's own screaming thoughts as she beat herself up for not finishing him. Reyna couldn't take it anymore and she shoved her headband back on and took off down the street to Grandma's. She collapsed on the porch, her right hand on her neck over Jesse's bite mark, and she sobbed. She had no idea why she was doing it though, she had nothing to cry over. It took her a few minutes to realize this but as soon as she did quickly wiped her eyes and stood up.

"He didn't get any blood, did he," Sarah asked, suddenly appearing in front of Reyna.

"No, he didn't," Reyna sighed and sat down on the porch swing a few feet away.

"You okay," Sarah said quietly and sat down beside Reyna.

"Yeah," she replied, slightly dazed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want me to hang around for a bit to make sure you don't pass out?"

"That sounds good," Reyna smiled and they laughed lightly. They stopped quickly and sat swinging for a few minutes in silence.

"How's Ethan," Sarah asked, breaking the quiet.

"Oh, he's fine," Reyna sighed. _Sure, he's completely and totally beaten himself up over the fact that you saved him and gave up your freedom but beside that he's just peachy!_

"Good," Sarah smiled. "If anything ever happened to him I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Reyna looked up at Sarah but she didn't look back, she was lost in her thoughts. "Next to Erica, Ethan's my best friend and if he got hurt I'd feel entirely responsible because I'm supposed to be there for him. I'm supposed to protect him."

"I'm sure Ethan can take care of himself."

"No," Sarah said fiercely and looked at Reyna. "He needs me. Without me, he's dead where he stands and me without him," she drifted off. "I can't picture it Reyna, it's like he's part of me now."

"I understand," Reyna said, stopping Sarah before she beat herself up as much as Ethan had. "No matter how much I hate Benny, he's family and I don't know who I'd taunt if I didn't have him."

Sarah giggled then sighed, "It's getting late. I should head home." She got up and started walking off the porch. "Call me if you start getting the urge to drink blood."

"Will do," Reyna smiled and gave Sarah a quick wave before she disappeared. Reyna sighed and walked over to the door._ What have I gotten myself into,_ she thought as she slipped her key into the lock. She yawned as she opened the door and disappeared inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you think you know what's so important about this chapter? Leave your guesses in your review and I'll reply and tell you if your right, oon the right track, or you're completely off. Thanks for staying with me this far!<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! Finally! Sorry, I've had an online class since mid-August and I didn't have anytime to write until now.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

**Warning: This chapter is going to make you crave cake, or a pool. No "ifs", "ands", or "buts" about it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Less than ten minutes after walking through her front door, Reyna stood in a bucket on her kitchen floor. She was wiping flour off her clothes and skin and letting it gather at her feet. She grabbed a new scrub brush that had not yet been used, from the counter and used it to brush off the flour on her jeans. She'd only been doing that for a minute when someone came thudding down the stairs.<p>

"I know I deserved it," Benny said while he walked into the kitchen, "but that was freezing! Where'd you get it from? Antarctica?" He squashed and squeaked with every step for you see; Benny had been completely doused with ice cold water. Confused? I figured you might be. Let's rewind, shall we?

Nine minutes ago,

"Grandma," Reyna yelled as she walked into the house. "Benny!" She called both their names while she walked around the first floor, looking for them. After two minutes: she gave up and went up the stairs to her room. She yawned as she stepped onto the second floor and rubbed her eyes. Blinking repeatedly to try and stay awake, Reyna walked down the hallway to her room. She yawned again as she opened the door and stepped inside. But, her feet didn't touch her navy blue carpet, in fact her left foot hovered for a few seconds while the bucket of flour that had been placed carefully above her door came crashing down on top of her. It was after this that Reyna's foot returned to the hallway.

Caked with flour, Reyna picked up the bucket and carried it into the bathroom. She kicked the door shut with her left foot and shoved the bucket under the bathtub faucet. Turning it to the coldest setting possible, Reyna filled the bucket to the brim. A few minutes later she shut off the water and picked up the bucket with ease, her anger giving her super strength. She carried it back out of the bathroom and headed for the door directly across from hers. Without hesitation she kicked it open with her right foot and it swung back and hit the wall. With a devilish smirk plastered on her face, Reyna walked over to the bed and dumped the bucket on a horrendously stunned Benny.

Once he was soaked, Reyna let go of the bucket and it crashed down onto her cousin's head. He groaned in pain. Satisfied, she turned on her heel and marched out of the room, closing the door behind her. Instead of heading back to her room or to the bathroom to wash the flour off, Reyna marched down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found another large bucket, set it down on the floor, and stepped into it. She brushed the flour off her clothes and skin and let it collect at her feet in the bucket. A few seconds later, Reyna heard Benny open his door and run down the stairs.

"I know I deserved it," Benny said while he walked into the kitchen, "but that was freezing! Where'd you get it from? Antarctica?" He squashed and squeaked with every step and Reyna giggled. Benny glared at her for a second before cocking his left eyebrow. "What are you doing," he asked and gestured at his cousin's concealed feet.

"Making sure this doesn't go to waste," Reyna said with a smile. "How was your splash?"

"Cold, but oddly refreshing," Benny said and grabbed a towel out of the nearby linen closet. "I would ask you what it's like to become a cake but judging by the fact that I feel like laying you on a pan, sticking you in the oven, and baking you at 350° for 20 minutes I'd say you'd make a great Devil's Food Cake." Reyna didn't look up at Benny but she knew he was laughing at his own stupid joke.

"Ha ha ha," Reyna said dully. "You're hilarious."

"Sheesh, tough crowd," Benny groaned and Reyna smirked. She continued brushing flour off her skin and clothes and letting it land in the bucket. "That's not sanitary," Benny whined and attempted to dry his hair off with the towel.

"Like you're one to talk," Reyna groaned. "I've seen your room. It's not what would be considered a 'sterile place'," she said using the air quotes. Again she didn't look at him but Reyna knew Benny was pouting and making weird angry faces at her. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up again. "Why'd you do it?"

Benny shrugged, "I figured it'd bring you out of la-la-land after talking to Ethan." Reyna rolled her eyes. "You were gone a long time, I know you two shared the perfect romantic conversation," Benny said with a smirk.

"Not even close," Reyna muttered.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing," she stuttered. "But I did talk to a few other people."

"Who," Benny asked confused.

"Oh just Rory, Jesse, and Sarah."

"Hold up," Benny interrupted and Reyna finally looked up at him. "Jesse? As in: evil vampire Jesse?"

"Yeah," Reyna sighed, "we met." She looked back down at the bucket and brushed her hair away from Jesse's bite mark.

"Whoa," Benny shouted and Reyna felt his cold hands on her neck. "When did this happen?"

"Almost an hour ago."

"Did he," Benny stammered and Reyna rolled her eyes.

"No, he didn't turn me," she reassured him. "Sarah stopped him before he could suck my blood."

"She was there," Benny asked while he turned to a cabinet below the sink and pulled out a box of band-aids.

"Yeah, she was gonna kill Jesse."

"Did she," Benny asked while he put a band-aid on Reyna's neck.

"No," Reyna sighed sadly. "She couldn't bring herself to do it."

"Figures," Benny mumbled and Reyna looked up at him, confused. Benny sighed, "she couldn't kill him yesterday or at the dance either."

"Oh," Reyna sighed.

"Yeah." They were silent for a few minutes while Benny dried himself and Reyna brushed off the flour. "So how did it go with Ethan?" Benny asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh I figure he'll tell you all about it eventually," Reyna smiled and dumped the flour out of her shoes and socks then stepped out of the bucket.

"But what if he doesn't?"

"He will," Reyna sighed. The next second Benny's phone beeped inside his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text that had flashed onto the screen. He rolled his eyes. "What is it," Reyna asked and Benny handed the phone to her.

**Tell your cousin I'm sorry. – E**

Reyna smiled and handed the phone back to Benny. He tapped a few keys then shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Why didn't he send it to your phone," Benny grumbled. Reyna pulled her own phone out of her pocket and handed it to Benny. He read the 7 unread messages that were all from Ethan. "Oh," he sighed. Reyna chuckled and took off her headband then bent over the bucket and shook/combed the flour out of her hair.

Benny chuckled lightly. _You look like a wet dog, except instead of being wet you're dry and covered with flour._

Reyna rolled her eyes,_ thanks for stating the obvious. You, of all people, know what it feels like to shake like a wet dog._

_It was one rain spell,_ Benny whined._ I didn't mean to create a monsoon!_

_Sure, that's what you always say, or think…_

_Can't you put your headband back on?_

_Not until I get all of your flour out of my hair._

_Fine,_ Benny groaned. _I'm gonna go squeeze myself into the dryer. Come get me out before I shrink. I like being tall!_

_Okie dokie_! And with that, Benny trudged off to the laundry room while Reyna attempted to control her giggling. Her attempt was broken by another yawn and Reyna looked over her shoulder at the oven clock. She groaned when she saw 12:34 blinking back at her in bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>So, will Ethan and Reyna make up? Will they fall in love or has Sarah stolen his heart? Read on to have your questions answered. (If it hasn't yet, the next chapter will be posted soon. I promise!)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

**Warning: This chapter is brought to you by Webster's Dictionary. Just when you think you've learned every word, we give a new, longer, and even more confusing one! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A week passed and Reyna didn't talk to Ethan or Sarah. Much to her dismay, she spent most of her time with Benny, and even more oddly Rory. Since their conversation outside of the boarded up barbershop, Rory and Reyna had developed a friendship. At first, Reyna found it sickening to be friends with Rory but over time the thought grew on her and she began to like spending time with him. It was two Mondays after the encounters with reincarnated Jesse that Reyna learned something new, something she'd wished she'd known weeks ago.<p>

"I'm serious Reyna! is a real word. Look it up in Webster's, they've got a definition for it."

"I believe you Rory," Reyna lied through her teeth but smiled at the blonde vampire boy while she walked with him on their way home from school. "I have yet to say that I disagree with you, but why would anyone ever want to use it?"

"Cause it's awesome," Rory said obviously.

"Saying it may be, but spelling it: that's torture." Rory laughed and nodded in agreement. "Hey, I've a long word that's real, extremely hard to spell, and its fun to say."

"What," Rory asked while trying to stop laughing.

"," Reyna said with a smile.

"What," Rory asked skeptically and Reyna giggled lightly.

"It's the fear of long words."

"Well there's one more phobia I can add to my list." Rory and Reyna laughed a little until someone cleared their throat.

"Reyna?" She stopped and turned around.

"Ethan? How long have you been behind us?" She brought her left hand to her hair and made sure her headband was secured safely on her head.

"Only a few seconds," Ethan said quietly and kicked the sidewalk awkwardly. "I need to talk to you."

"You are," Rory said smugly and took a step closer to Reyna. She noticed his movement and took one large step away.

"Alone," Ethan said, raising his voice and shooting Rory a quick glare, who returned the gesture and bared his fangs.

"Rory," Reyna sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Can you give us minute?"

"Fine," he grumbled and vanished.

"What's up," Reyna asked, turning to Ethan.

"Are you two dating," he asked curiously.

"Only in his dreams," Reyna said sarcastically. "Does it look we are?" Ethan nodded. "I've got to work on my personal bubble then and make sure he stays out of it this time." They both laughed lightly for a few seconds then Reyna sighed. "Seriously, what's up?"

Ethan took a deep breath and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I wanted to apologize for last week," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Reyna smiled and Ethan looked up at her confused. "I'm a telepath, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ethan blushed and Reyna giggled. "So you two aren't dating?"

"Nope," she smiled. "Where'd you get that idea anyway?"

"I don't know," Ethan mumbled. "You've been hanging out with him a lot lately, and..."

"A week," Reyna interrupted. "That's not near enough time for me to start dating anyone."

"Then what is enough," Ethan asked, becoming slightly more interested.

"A month at least," Reyna sighed. "We need enough time to get to know each other." Ethan nodded in agreement and kicked the sidewalk again. "Besides," Reyna smiled, "Rory's not my type."

Ethan looked up at her and crossed his arms over his chest, standing up straighter. "Then what is your type?" Reyna's eyes wandered and she gripped the strap of her messenger bag tightly.

"Dark hair, bright eyes, a nice smile," Reyna smiled dreamily and continued. "Kind and gentle, intelligent and caring." With each word Ethan shifted his weight from right to left. "Not too buff but not too scrawny. A guy who can make me laugh, have a deep conversation with me, and give me a shoulder to cry on," Reyna said with a smile. There were a few seconds of silence while Reyna pictured her dream guy and Ethan pieced her words together. In the end, they formed the same person.

"Just kiss already!" Before either of them could react, Rory reappeared and gave Reyna hard shove from behind. She tripped, not expecting the push, and her hand flew out in front of her. Ethan's own hands impulsively flew out to catch her and that's exactly what he did. Simultaneously, his hands caught her shoulders while her palms slammed into his chest and their lips crashed into each other. Their eyes closed tightly and they braced themselves for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! What's gonna happen? Tell me your predictions in a review and give me your overall thoughts on this story. Please and thank you! :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18!**

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.****

**Notice: This chapter is brought to you by ChapStick. When you need soft lips, grab a stick!**

* * *

><p>The moments after Rory pushed Reyna into Ethan, Reyna didn't think about her hands on Ethan's chest or his hands on her shoulders. No, she thought about her eyes as they closed tightly and her mind as it waited to be swept into a vision, but that didn't happen. What did happen was when their lips connected, both of their eyes were closed, and for five seconds, they both counted, they were frozen, stunned. On the sixth second, relief swept over them, but it was still mixed with confusion. By the tenth second, they realized they'd both run out of breath while kissing and on the twelfth second, they broke for air.<p>

Reyna found her arms wrapped around Ethan's neck, and he found his arms around her waist. Their cheeks flushed deep shades of red, but neither of them let go and they broke out in smiles.

"Now that I think about it," Ethan said quietly. "I don't get visions every time someone touches me. In fact, Sarah clung to me for hours that day Benny made the love potion and I didn't have a single vision all day. I was shocked at first, because she's 'other-worldly' and that's when I have visions. But…"

Reyna rolled her eyes. _Just kiss me._

Ethan's cheeks grew redder and he leaned forward and reconnected their lips.

_Do you always ramble when you like a girl?_

_ Usually,_ Ethan smiled into the kiss. He and Reyna's eyes were closed tightly while they kissed with passion they knew they might never get the chance to share again. This thought was what consumed Reyna's thoughts (they weren't heard by Ethan) while she kissed the boy she'd been waiting for. It hurt her to know that Ethan not having a vision was a one-in-a-million chance and that this could possibly be the only time she'd ever feel Ethan's soft lips on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I liked writing this chapter. :) Leave me your thoughts and I'll try and post another chapter before Saturday.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! I'm really sorry this has taken so long to post. I've been crazy busy lately.**

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.****

**Notice: This chapter is brought to you by the Grim Reaper, he will find you.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me again, you two did what?"<p>

"We kissed, Jane," Reyna told the blonde, pig-tailed girl for the seventh time,

"But... how? I thought he couldn't touch you?" Jane asked while she folded her legs and sat cross-legged on her bed.

"I told you: I don't know," Reyna sighed. "But, your brother said he doesn't get visions every single time." Reyna smiled sheepishly and Jane squealed.

"So, do you think you'll kiss again?" Jane asked excitedly.

"I don't think so," Reyna sighed and Jane frowned. "We can't risk it."

"Oh," Jane said quietly and dropped her head.

"But, promise me you won't tell anyone about it."

"I don't know," Jane sighed dramatically. "Sometimes these things just slip out." Reyna rolled her eyes and pulled her wallet out of her back pocket. She opened it and pulled out a ten. Jane cocked her right eyebrow and Reyna handed her the bill. Jane folded the bill and slipped it into her piggy bank. "Don't worry," she whispered, "your secret's safe with me."

"I figured it would be," Reyna laughed lightly. They talked for a few more minutes, but were interrupted when a head popped into the room.

"Bedtime," Sarah smiled and walked into the room. Reyna sighed and turned back around to find Jane pouting.

"Night squirt," Reyna smiled and climbed off the bed. She shot a quick smile at Sarah and walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Movie time!" She yelled at the top of her lungs while she ran into the Morgan's living room. Still yelling, she sat down on the couch next to Ethan.

"Can you please," Benny shouted above Reyna and she snapped her attention to her cousin. "Just shut up?" And Reyna went silent, but her mouth hung open for a few seconds afterwards. "Thank you," Benny sighed and knelt down beside the TV and opened the DVD cabinet. He trailed his left hand down the row and pulled out a DVD. He popped open the case while he stood up and set it on the open tray. He gently pushed it in and went back over to the couch where he sank down on Reyna's left. The three of them sat there for a few minutes while the previews began.

"So," Reyna said awkwardly, "what are we watching?"

"Final Destination," Benny said with a smile.

"Awesome," Ethan said quickly and sat up straighter, clearly excited.

"Oh boy," Reyna mumbled and sank down deeper into the couch.

"What?" Ethan sank back and turned to her. Reyna grabbed the throw blanket from behind her and flung it over Ethan's left shoulder. Before he could say anything she turned and buried her head in his neck. _Reyna,_ Ethan groaned, _Benny's here._

_Like I don't know that, but your shoulders are just so comfy!_

"So tell me," Ethan sat up again, bringing Reyna with him. "Why don't you want to watch the movie?"

"Because she's scared," Benny answered mockingly before Reyna could even open her mouth.

"I got that," Ethan chuckled, "but why?"

"Because!" Reyna whined and buried her head back in Ethan's shoulder, but he quickly scooted away and she face-planted the cushions. Her head quickly popped up and she glared at Ethan. He narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, and glared back. After a few seconds of intense stare down, Reyna groaned and sat up. "Fine, I'll tell you." She pulled her feet up on the couch and sat Indian style. Ethan softened his glare to just watching her, interested. Reyna sighed and began.

"We were eight and it was Halloween. We'd just come back from trick-or-treating and we were looking for a movie to watch while we ate candy. I suggested for us to not watch a movie and just trade candy, but my older brother, Trevor, said that was stupid and that he was perfectly content with the candy he'd gotten." Benny, who had moved off the couch to the chocolate brown leather recliner, snickered. Reyna whipped her head and glared daggers at him. "And Benny-boy here, who's always kissed up to Trevor, agreed with him. So, Trevor decided that we would instead watch a 'fun' movie." Reyna turned back to Ethan and to provide the air quotes around 'fun.'

"Eh, eh, eh," Benny cut in and leaned across the armrests so his head was only inches behind Reyna's. "Trev did not say 'fun,' he was specific. He said 'horror.' You're just too dumb to remember it the right way."

"Oh, and you are," Reyna snapped back. They glared at each other for a few more seconds before Reyna continued. "Anyway, whether he was specific or not, Benny and I had no idea what we were in for when Trevor turned on the movie." Benny nodded in agreement. "He didn't tell us what we were watching, whether or not we were able to watch it, and above all he wouldn't let us leave the room, even for bathroom breaks."

"Really?" Ethan asked surprised. Clearly, he'd never met Reyna's brother. But Reyna didn't need to answer because by this time, Benny was nodding his emphatically that the recliner was rocking back and forth and the couch was shaking.

"Yeah," Reyna continued. "And if you really don't believe us, once it got to the point in the moving where death started going after everybody I got really freaked out and made a run for the door. But, Trevor caught me."

"She started kicking and screaming, but he managed to force her into a chair and duct tape her down," Benny added.

"Where were you," Ethan asked confused.

"Petrified," Reyna smirked, "scared stiff. Benny didn't move from that chair for hours and didn't sleep for days." Ethan glanced at his best friend who sank back into the recliner. "And that's the story for you." Ethan turned back to Reyna. His eyebrows were knit together in confusion.

"So you don't want to watch the movie because you were forced to the first time," Ethan said, summing the story up.

"Yep. I got movie raped and I'm never letting it happen again," Reyna sighed. Ethan and Benny looked at Reyna then at each other and burst out laughing. It took only a few seconds for Reyna to realize what she'd said, but she quickly joined the boys with their laughter. She fell forward, right into Ethan. Thankfully he still had the blanket draped over him, so when Reyna fell with into the opposite side of the couch, neither of them were pulled into a vision.

Ethan's laughter had subsided the second Reyna touched him, and now that she was on top of him Reyna's own laugh faded to a staggered giggle. Benny, who was now rolling on the floor, was laughing too loudly to notice they'd stopped. And none of them noticed the thudding of footsteps running down the stairs, or the squeak of Sarah's sneakers when she skidded on the hardwood floor. In fact, if she hadn't have spoken once she stepped in the room, things be a lot… well… a lot different.

"Hey guys," Sarah said loudly and the laughter ceased. Benny looked up from his place on the floor and Ethan and Reyna, their expressions stricken with shock, turned their heads to look at her "What'd I miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm really sorry it's been so long, but I hope you liked this chapter. Leave me your comments and questions and I'll try to post the next chapter soon. :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, long time no see, huh? You guys deserve the hugest apology ever, but you probably don't want to hear it. You probably just want to read the story and be happy with me posting at least once a week now cause IT'S SUMMER! And I will try, but no more promises cause they do tend to get broken and I'm sorry. Anyway...**

**CHAPTER 20! FINALLY!  
><strong>

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.****

**Notice: this chapter is brought to you by libraries everywhere. Shhh! Now read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why can't you just tell her you've moved on?" Reyna muttered while she flipped through the dictionary resting on the table.<p>

"I tried that already," Ethan whispered while he scribbled answers pre-calculus homework.

"Well try again," Reyna said through gritted teeth.

"Ms. Weir, quiet down!" Reyna's head jerked to the right and she made eye contact with the blonde librarian, in her mid-twenties, behind the front desk.

"Sorry Mrs. Johansson," Reyna smiled sweetly, "just helping Ethan with his math homework." Mrs. Johansson rolled her eyes and turned back to her copy of Stand By Me by Stephen King. Reyna groaned and pulled her headband off and set it on the table beside her English homework.

_Look, _she sighed, _I'm sorry for being pushy, but Sarah's getting more and more into the idea that you like her. Which you did, but now you don't._

_ Didn't she pour her heart out to you the night Jessie attacked you?_

_ Yes._

_ Did she tell you how much she loved me?_

_ Not directly, but yeah._

_ And…_ Reyna looked up from the dictionary and made eye contact with Ethan.

"And it's like you said," Reyna whispered, her hair falling in front of her eyes, "she poured her heart out to me." Ethan dropped his eyes to his lap. He was deep in thought about Sarah. When he looked back up at Reyna, she was slinging her bookbag over her right shoulder.

"You're leaving," he said sadly.

"Yeah," Reyna gathered her books in her arms. "But I'll be back." Ethan smiled. "And, hopefully Sarah will be with me." Ethan's smile fell. "It's gonna be difficult, but you two have some talking to do," Reyna said quietly.

"Alright," Ethan sighed. He tapped his textbook with his pencil. "Later."

"See ya," Reyna smiled and walked off to go and return her dictionary.

Ethan exhaled loudly and looked down at his homework. Reyna was right; he needed to talk with Sarah, but not just to tell her about Reyna. He also needed to talk to her about Erica. Their blood-thirsty friend was getting hungrier and finding it harder to control her appetite. _Oh well,_ Ethan sighed, _nothing to do now except wait for Reyna to come back with Sarah. Well that, and finish my pre-cal._ He dropped his head, raised his pencil, and went back to scribbling answers on his paper.

"Ethan?" He whipped around, almost falling off his chair, and came face to face with the very person he was waiting for.

"Hey Sarah," he smiled and steadied his chair. "So, Reyna found you? That was quick."

"Reyna? No, she didn't 'find' me," Sarah said, confused. "Why, is she looking for me?"

"Yeah, but to send you to me." Ethan sighed, "we need to talk."

"Okay," Sarah said cautiously and sat down in Reyna's empty seat. "About what?"

"Us," Ethan said simply.

"Us?"

"Yeah."

Sarah shifted awkwardly in her seat, "what about us?"

"Well…" Ethan slowly began to tell her about his friendship with her. But, while talking about Sarah and him, out of the corner of his left eye, he noticed her right hand slowly inching its way toward his left hand. She was mere centimeters from his hand when something else caught his eye. A bright red headband lay less than half a foot away from the table. Ethan's voice broke and he swallowed hard. _Reyna!_

"No," he whisper shouted, but it was too late. The moment the word left his mouth, Sarah took his hand in hers and Ethan was swept into a vision.

Sarah sat next to a window, on a faded blue and brown chair. Rain beat down on the window and she watched it with a sad look in her eyes. She reached up to brush her bangs away from her eyes when Benny appeared. She looked up at him and they made eye contact for only a moment before he dropped into the chair opposite her and they both turned to stare out the window. After a few moments had passed, Sarah sighed and quietly whispered "I'm sorry," then the image faded.

"Reyna!" Ethan shouted and leapt out of his chair, grabbed her headband, and took off running in the direction she'd left.

"Ethan," Sarah called after him. "Where are you going? What did you see?"

Ethan was still dizzy from his vision and he could hear Mrs. Johansson and Sarah calling after him, but he only had one thing on his mind: find Reyna. He ran through the library, weaving between the bookshelves, looking for the resource section. He found it at the back of the large room and headed straight for the dictionaries. They were almost the last row. When he reached them, he rounded the corner and stopped, dead in his tracks.

"No!"

Reyna lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, leaning slightly against the bookshelf, The dictionary teetering four shelves above her head. She was already unconscious, Ethan didn't want to risk hurting her any more than she already was. He ran to her, pushed the book in, and collapsed to his knees beside her. He lifted his right hand and ran his fingers through her soft dark brown hair, tracing her cold pale face.

"Reyna," he whispered, "what have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm working on the next chapter right now and should have it up within a few days, but again no promises. GUYS, I'M SO EXCITED FOR SEASON 2! Eeeep! So yep. Again, I'm very super sorry you've all had to wait so long, but I hope you haven't given up on me and you're still reading. MASSIVE THANK YOU to those who have stuck with Reyna and me since the beginning! You are all my most favorite people on the planet! :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21!**

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.** I also don't own Domino's Pizza.**

**WARNING: I'm not a doctor or med-student, so don't judge me during this chapter and the next. Remember: this is fanfiction.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Mrs. Johansson and an EMT<em>**

"911, state your emergency."

"Hi, yes I need an ambulance at the Whitechapel High School southwest entrance."

"Reason for dispatch?"

"We have a 16 year old girl unconscious in the library."

"Is she breathing?"

"Yes, but she has an irregular pulse, is unresponsive, and we don't know if there are any internal injuries."

"Alright, there is an ambulance on route and will be at the southwest entrance of the Whitechapel High School in ten minutes."

"Thanks you."

_***Benny and his grandma's answering machine**_

"You've reached Debby Weir. I'm not able to come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the sound of the tone."

Beep!

"Hey Grandma, its Benny. Well, I'm guessing the hospital's already called you and you're on your way here cause you always answer the phone unless you're not home… But, if they didn't and you're still home, Reyna passed out again! Ethan and I couldn't get her away to you cause she was surrounded by most of the school, so an ambulance came and got her and now we're in the waiting room. The doctors say we need an adult to give them Reyna's information so get down here fast, or else… Eh, I don't know. They'll roll her out of the hospital in a wheelchair and… Actually, ignore this message. You just walked in. Love ya Grammy!

_***Benny, message #2, skipping Grandma's voicemail**_

Beep!

"Hey Grandma, it's Benny again. Do me a favor and delete this message and the one before it. Don't ask questions, just do it! Kay? Bye!"

_***Rory's mom's answering machine**_

Beep!

"Mommy, I'll be back late tonight, or tomorrow. We're waiting at the hospital for news about Reyna. Love you Mommy!"

_***Ethan and his mom**_

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Ethan? What's wrong honey? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine."

"Thank goodness! Then what's wrong sweetie?"

"Reyna, she's…she's in the hospital."

"Oh my, is she okay?"

"We don't know. It's only been an hour. Benny doesn't think we'll know anything until much later. He says she looked pretty bad, but you know how much he likes to be pessimistic."

"Yeah, I know. Do you want us to come down and wait with you?"

"Nah, that's okay. Sarah, Rory, and Benny's grandma are here too. I think I'll be fine."

"Alright, well call me when you hear something."

"I will."

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

"Me too, Mom."

"Bye Ethan. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Mom."

_***Benny and Domino's Pizza and briefly…Rory**_

"Domino's Pizza."

"Hi. Yeah, can I get a large half-cheese/half-pepperoni, a large meatball, and a… What did you want Rory?"

"A large meatball, pineapple, anchovy, and mushroom pizza!"

"Okay! And I want a…"

"You don't have to repeat it. I heard him."

"Awesome."

"Okay, I need your name and where you want the pizzas delivered."

"Name's Benny Weir: w-e-i-r, and bring them to the Whitechapel Memorial Hospital to the waiting room please."

"Okay… And would like any drinks?"

"Got anything that'll keep me awake for…two days?"

"Um… Coke."

"We'll take 5 large Cokes then please."

"Alright. That'll be $26.57, but if you don't get your pizzas in 30 minutes then they're free."

"Then I suggest you get them here before then. Bye!"

_***Sarah and Ethan**_

"Sarah? What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Paying for Benny's pizzas…"

"Well get your butt back here!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Reyna's doctor is talking to Benny's grandma. And neither of them looks very happy."

"Okay. Um… I'll be there in a sec!"

"Hurry!"

_***Ethan and his mom**_

"Ethan? Honey do you have news on Reyna?"

"Yeah… She hit her head pretty hard when she fainted and… she has a concussion."

"Oh sweetie, is it bad?"

"Yeah, but they won't just how bad until she wakes up."

"When do they think that will be?"

"They…they don't know… Mom?"

"Yeah, Ethan?"

"Can I stay at the hospital tonight?"

"Sure sweetie. Call me if anything happens with Reyna?"

"I will. Love you mom."

"I love you too. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay. Night mom."

"Oh, wait! Ethan?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Your Aunt Stephanie called and she and your uncle are taking a sabbatical for a year and they're leaving Gwen behind. So she's gonna stay with us for that time."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, and she'll be here tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"Do you wanna come with us to pick her up from the airport?"

"WHAT?"

"I'm gonna take that as a 'no.' Uh…we'll swing by the hospital on our way home from the airport tomorrow. Goodnight Ethan!"

"WHAT? Uh…okay. Night mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I think I'm gonna have two more chapters after this, but that's not a promise! I'm gonna try and finish this story before the season 2 premiere this Friday. OMG! GUYS, SEASON 2 STARTS <span>THIS<span> FRIDAY! WHO ELSE IS EXCITED? Also, if you want to follow me on tumblr, my blog's name is hitchhikingturtle. I follow back! Well, that's it for today. Gonna watch the Fang Picked episode tonight on Disney Channel and I'll try, again no promises, to post the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you guys forgive me? Leave a number in your review.****  
><strong>

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.****

****WARNING: I'm still not a doctor or med-student, so don't judge me. And I advise you not eat food while reading this chapter. Just a thought.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Room 314 smelled strongly of pizza and soda. The second Ethan walked in, he gagged.<p>

"Benny! Rory," he choked. "Take the pizza somewhere else! I doubt Reyna wants to wake up smelling like anchovies and tomato sauce!"

"Fine." Both boys mumbled unhappily through mouthfuls of pizza.

"We'll be in the caf." Benny mumbled while he grabbed his pizza and stocked out of the room. Rory followed closely behind carry three pizzas and a liter of Coke.

"Come get me if she wakes up." Bits of his freakishly odd pizza fell out of his mouth while he spoke and Ethan gagged again and pushed him out the door.

"Will do," he choked out and shut the door behind the quirky blonde vampire. He quickly ran over to the window, flung the curtains back, and pushed it open. Gasping, he stuck his head out into the musky city air. He took a deep breath, sighed with relief, and pulled his head back in. The smell was gradually wafting out and Ethan smiled, satisfied. He took a deep breath and turned to her. The second his eyes landed on the small pale figure who lay beneath the cotton blankets with wires and tubes sticking out of her arms, his face fell.

He slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down on the chair beside her. He wanted so badly to take her hand in his, but he had to resist. He didn't know what would happen if he touched her, but he didn't want to take any chances. It was weird, but she looked so peaceful, almost like she was just sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her. He wanted her to stay like that. The small smile that was shaped perfectly on her lips, her dark brown hair lay across the pillow so beautifully, her hands folded over her stomach. She just looked asleep, not in a coma.

"Hey Reyna," Ethan whispered and reached up to stroke her long hair gently. It was the one part of her he could touch without being afraid something might happen. "You've been out for almost a day now, so what've you missed? Hmm… Well, Benny and Rory made your room smell gross and uh… Oh, Gwen's coming today. You remember my cousin right? She's gonna kill when she finds out I put you here." He leaned closer to her, but still a safe distance away, just in case. "Please wake up." he whispered. "If you're not awake when she's gets here, she'll kill you too." Reyna still didn't stir. Ethan sighed and sat back in his chair.

There had to be something Benny's grandma could do to help her? She always fixes their messes, she can fix this one too.

_No,_ Ethan thought. _No, she can't. She would've done something by now if she could. We'll just have to wait for Reyna to get better._

"Knock, knock." Ethan looked up to Sarah peeking her head in through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Ethan smiled slightly. Sarah smiled back and walked into the room.

"How is she?" She asked once she reached the bed.

"Still the same," Ethan sighed.

Sarah lifted her left hand and set it on Reyna's. "Hey Reyna, you need to wake up. Benny's dorkyness is on overload again and we need you to snap him out of it." Ethan laughed lightly and watched Reyna while Sarah talked to her. "Plus," she whispered. "Your nurse is super hot, if you don't wake up now and take him, he's mine."

Ethan laughed again, but it was more awkward and uncomfortable this time. "I'm gonna go find Benny." He stood up and headed for the door. "Come get me if anything happens."

"Kay," Sarah called over her shoulder. Ethan took one last look at Reyna before closing the door behind him.

"Benjamin Weir, if you don't get rid of that pizza in five seconds, I am tearing up your Comic-Con tickets."

"Grandma, no! You can't do that! They're none refundable!"

"Then you better make that pizza disappear!"

"Fine!"

Ethan walked into the cafeteria to find his best friend hovering over two boxes of half-eaten pizza. It was the next day and they still hadn't finished them off. Benny muttered incantations under his breath and snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. If anything the smell of the pizzas was actually getting stronger. A few minutes passed and Benny was getting frustrated. Finally Grandma rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. The pizzas vanished into thin air, including the slice Rory was about to sink his teeth into.

"Hey!" he whined. "I was eating that!"

Grandma rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Now Benny, I'm putting you on Reyna duty until she wakes up. I have work to do. So you're going to watch her."

"No," Benny pouted and sank down into the chair next to Rory. He crossed his arms over his chest in protest. Grandma cocked her right eyebrow and glared down at him. Benny's face contorted uncomfortably and he squirmed under her gaze. Only seconds passed before he broke. "Fine," he muttered.

"Benny, Benny, Benny. Are you ever gonna grow up?" A voice laughed behind Ethan. He cringed at the sound of her voice.

Benny jerked his head up in shock. "Gwen? When did you get here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Writing the next chapter right now and I'll try and have it up soon. Sorry I'm such a procrastinator. I've been crazy busy and everything been so hectic, but it's getting better. By the way, the story will be ending soon, but don't worry I already have a plan for the sequel. Or, you know I could just make it one super long story. Your choice.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Look what decided to make a comeback!**

**CHAPTER 23!**

**I feel like you guys could sense me writing this. I got a few new follows, favorites, and reads this weekend even though I haven't updated in over a year. Wow! That's what I call dedication! Thank you!**

**Okay, anyway this is a long chapter and also the last. So, you've waited long enough. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel.**

* * *

><p>"I swear on our great grandpa Scottie's grave that if you, Benjamin Dahlonega…"<p>

"Gwen!"

"What?!"

"Ixnay on the iddlesmay amescay!"

"Okay first, way to butcher Pig Latin," Reyna laughed lightly. "The correct conjugation would be: ixnay on the iddlemay amenay."

Ethan choked back a laugh and Benny shot him a glare.

"Two!"

Benny turned back to Gwen, but he jumped when the left side of his face connected with her right hand.

"Ow!" He cradled his cheek in both of his hands. "Gwen!"

"What? You deserved it."

"How?! What did I do?!"

Gwen opened her mouth to answer, but stopped and knit her eyebrows together. "Huh. I don't know, but you always do something."

"I hate you," Benny muttered.

Gwen shrugged. "Feeling's mutual."

Ethan and Sarah laughed from where they sat in plastic blue and brown chairs by the window. Gwen and Benny continued griping at each other, but Ethan turned his attention away from them and to Sarah instead. She caught him looking at her out of the corner of her eye and turned to face him.

"Something on your mind?" she smiled slightly.

"Yeah," he sighed.

Sarah watched him for a second, but as his eyes drifted out the window he still didn't say anything.

"And…" she coaxed.

"What?" He mumbled and looked back at her in somewhat of a daze. She looked at him in disbelief and choked back a laugh. His eyes grew wide. "Oh. Yeah. Right. Um…," he stammered. "Reyna. I'm thinking about Reyna."

"Thought so," Sarah smiled. "She's gonna be fine."

"Yeah, hopefully." His eyes drifted back toward the window and Sarah groaned.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

He bit his bottom lip. "Sorta."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Ethan, you've got to stop with this dramatic stuff! What's going on?"

Ethan sighed, again. He had yet to tell Sarah about what exactly had happened to Reyna and that all-in-all it was her fault she was laying unconscious in a hospital bed, where she'd been for almost a day and a half now. He looked out the window, up at the dark clouds and listened as thunder crackled in the distance.

"Remember that vision I had yesterday?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "What did you see?"

"Well…"

"I just can't believe you're embarrassed by your own middle name!"

"You would be too if it was your name," Benny grumbled. "I can't believe my parents thought it was a good idea to name me after the place where I was conceived."

"Speak for yourself," Gwen scoffed. "My middle name is freakin awesome!"

"Don't remind me," Benny whined and mouthed as she spoke her name.

"Gwen Phoenix Morgan," she smiled. "It has a powerful ring to it."

"Shut up," Benny muttered and folded his arms across his chest.

"Wow," Sarah spoke up from across the room, drawing their attention to her. "You two sound more like family than Benny and Reyna."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Sarah. "Our family's are really, really close," she said, putting extra emphasis on the second 'really,' reminding Sarah that Gwen was, indeed, related to Ethan and not Benny.

Benny groaned and climbed out of his chair. His eyes connected with Ethan's and from the looks exchanged between them, you might've questioned whether or not Reyna was the only mind reader in the room. Ethan got up from his chair and walked over to Gwen. Rain was beating down hard on the window when Benny sat down in Ethan's seat and he and Sarah watched it for a moment as Ethan took Gwen's arm and pulled her up from her chair and out the door.

"Yo! Dude!" Gwen started complaining once they were out the door. "No touchie!" She whacked his hands away and he let her go.

"You too?" he groaned.

"Me too what?" she looked at him confused.

He laughed lightly, catching his flub. "Nothing. Just forget it."

"Okay… Why'd you drag me out here?"

Ethan shrugged. "Figured Benny and Sarah could use some time alone."

Gwen knit her eyebrows together. "There's not…something 'more' going on between them, is there?"

Ethan looked his cousin in her cloudy grey eyes and laughed. "No," he managed between chuckles. "No, there's not."

"Good," she sighed with relief. "I was prepared to rip Sarah's hair out."

Ethan took a step away from Gwen and they stood there awkwardly for a minute before she turned and her back met the wall and she slid down until her butt hit the floor. She patted the tiles beside her and looked up at Ethan, her dirty blonde hair with faded blue and purple dip-dyed ends fell in front of her eyes.

"Sit," she nodded up at him.

He walked to the other wall, sat down, and leaned his back against it. Gwen watched him for another minute of silence. His head hung in obvious sadness and she groaned.

"You are the most pitiful thing I have **ever** seen."

Ethan's eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at his cousin. "That wasn't very nice."

"Eh," Gwen shrugged. "I'm feeling exceptionally cynical today."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "I can tell."

_So can I._

Ethan eyes lit up.

_Reyna?_

_That's me! …Last time I checked…_

Ethan laughed lightly and Gwen cocked her right eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

_Me!_

Gwen smiled. _Welcome back to the land of the conscious._

_Thanks! It's good to be back. Now get your butts in here and let's make my wake up as cliché as possible._

Three seconds later, Ethan pushed the door open and was quickly followed by Gwen. He went straight for Reyna's bed.

"Hey guys," Benny said cautiously. "Something wrong?" He got up from his chair and walked over to the bed, leaving Sarah by the window.

He got his answer in Ethan's smile as Reyna's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey stranger," he said quietly.

She smiled weakly. "Hey."

"Yo!" Benny whined. "There are other people here too!"

Reyna laughed lightly. "Hey cuz."

"Here." He handed her the red headband a she slid it on.

"Thanks," she half-smiled.

"Welcome," Benny gave her a small smile in return. "How ya feeling?"

She shrugged. "Tired and my head hurts, but I'm okay."

"I'll ask the nurse about something for your head," Sarah said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"What about me?"

Ethan stepped aside, revealing Gwen.

Reyna smiled. "What's it been now? 5 years?"

"More like 7," Gwen laughed lightly.

Reyna lifted her right hand and balled it into a fist. "Still amigos?"

Gwen smiled and bummed her right fist with Reyna's. "Still amigos."

"Good to know we're all still buddies," Ethan smiled awkwardly and patted Gwen's hand.

The room faded away and the night sky took its place. A full moon shone bright amidst a million stars, but then a green smoke snaked in front of it and pulled down toward the sidewalk where it swept into the taller of two men standing on the sidewalk. His eyes glowed bright green and he hissed and bared his fangs before grabbing the other man and sinking his teeth into him.

"Ethan!"

He blinked and the room came back into focus.

"Whoa." He looked at Reyna. She was staring at him in awe. "It's so weird not being pulled into that." She lifted her right hand and patted the red headband.

"You're welcome," Ethan grumbled.

"What'd you see?" Benny asked eagerly.

Ethan shook his head slowly. "Nothing good." But before he could continue, he stopped and turned to Gwen. "How did I get a vision from touching you? I only get visions when I touch… Gwen!"

"Yes Ethan?" she asked innocently, but still cautious.

"I swear on our great aunt Sophie's grave that if you don't explain why I got a vision from you in the next five seconds, I will personally escort you to the nearest police station and report you for arson."

"You swore you would never…"

"This is an exception!"

Gwen swallowed and sunk down into the nearest chair. "Well ya see," she sighed. "It's kind of a funny story."

* * *

><p><strong>SEQUEL TIME!<strong>

**I promise I'll update the new one more regularly. I've really missed writing these characters.**

**Now it's time to leave your thoughts about Gwen and the end of Book 1 of the I-have-absolutely-no-idea-what-I-am-calling-this Series or just yell at me about taking so long to update (profanities are optional, but highly recommended).**

**See ya in the sequel!**


End file.
